AMARTE O PERDERTE
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Amar a la persona correcta no siempre es tan simple, amar sin decirlo es complicado, a veces la decisión mas fácil no es siempre la mejor decisión, a veces lo correcto no es lo que creemos... yo aquí y tu allá el gran dilema de toda la vida, ¿Qué podrá mas esta vez, tu orgullo o mi amor?... -¿Me amas? -preguntaban con tristeza aquellos zafiros bajo la lluvia una vez.
1. CAPITULO 1 REGRESO A HILLWOOD

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A veces la escapatoria no es la mejor solución…a veces el camino más fácil no es el que nos guía realmente a la luz, sino el que está lleno de tormentas y dolor, pues al final de la tormenta siempre hay un arcoíris.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Miraba por la ventana mientras el taxi me llevaba a donde alguna vez fue mi hogar, aquel que tuve que abandonar cuando no pude más con el dolor, el gran dolor que ocasionaba mirar aquel lugar y saber que nunca más volvería a ver aquella persona que me cuido desde niño, cuando mis padres tuvieron que irse.

Fue tan grande el dolor que me obligue a ser yo quien se fuera de aquel lugar, pero quizás fue un error, solo quizás nunca tuve que huir dejando todo lo demás atrás…tal vez el abuelo hubiera podido decirme que como Shortman debía afrontar los problemas, que como todo hombre de la familia Shortman teníamos una maldición y por más que quisiéramos huir no habría al final escapatoria.

Sonreí mientras volvía mi vista a las calles, donde pude observar que pasábamos por el Chez Paris, recuerdos invadieron mi mente en ese momento, recuerdos que se concluían en una sola palabra, amor.

Suspirando de frustración pensé en aquella rubia, aquella joven que por tantos años me atormento en mi infancia, aquella mujer que abandone por temor a seguir entre recuerdos, aquella mujer que fingí no amar, que por más dolor que fuera, era lo mejor mantenerla lejos de mí, aquel día lo había visto, era mejor mantener fuera de mi vida a lo que más amaba, aunque eso significara mi calvario eterno.

Tal vez ella nunca me lo perdonaría, pero tampoco comprendería la magnitud del problema que hubo años atrás en mi vida, que por mi culpa…

-Señor hemos llegado –La voz del taxista me saco de mis cavilaciones, sonreí forzosamente antes de bajar

-Gracias –Susurre mientras cerraba la puerta, me obligue a aguantar un poco aquel dolor punzante en el pecho mientras dejaba que la lluvia me envolviera, tratando así de dejar con ella el dolor que tanto me atormentaba, o más bien la culpa.

Con una pequeña mueca de dolor me fui acercando hacia las escaleras, más golpes de recuerdos que vagaban por mi cabeza, provocando que no pudiera controlarme…

Un rayo de luz se expandió por el cielo, esa fue mi señal, debía calmarme…

-Respira Arnold –Me dije mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de dejar en blanco mi mente, pero era difícil, a pesar de tantos años no podía…no podía ignorar…era increíble que…

-¿Arnold?

La voz de mi abuela me distrajo, volviendo a tener un horrible dolor en mi ser, otra mueca que tuve que disimular aunque bastante mal porque la mirada de mi abuela me hizo ver que no tenía gran talento para ser actor.

-Abuela –Susurre mientras la abrazaba, no sabía cómo ella siempre lograba llegar en el momento menos indicado, ni siquiera había avisado que volvía.

-Mi Kimba –Dijo mientras me abrazaba suavemente, era extraño que a veces mi abuela se comportara de aquella forma pero eran las veces que yo más necesitaba de su cordura para no terminar quebrándome.

-¿Y mis padres?

-Están dentro…adelante vaquero –Dijo sonriendo antes de salir corriendo en dirección donde seguro estaban mis padres.

Con un suspiro resignado y profundo la seguí.

.

.

.

En aquel instante en el mismo lugar, se encontraba una joven rubia caminando de regreso a su departamento, había fracasado de nuevo con su libro pero al menos hacia lo que amaba, además de que la compañía teatral la había contratado, comenzaría de abajo pero la subida sería mejor, como su padre siempre decía, las cosas son mejor cuando uno trabaja por ellas, nada es gratis…Olga…

Rodo los ojos, siempre era lo mismo, Olga, Olga y más Olga, pensó fastidiada – ¿Acaso tengo la cara de mi hermana?

Ahora su hermana Olga era una gran maestra de la primaria PS118 junto con el nuevo director Simmons, eso ultimo le alegraba pero su hermana le exaltaba en sobremanera porque nunca se fue de Hillwood…

 _"_ _Y yo…yo quise irme"_ Pensó tristemente mientras sujetaba un paraguas azul…un…

-No más Helga –Dijo molesta consigo misma mientras entraba al edificio, atrás había quedado la niña ruda de antes, ahora era una mujer tratando de sobresalir en lo que deseaba, en lo que le apasionaba.

Por consiguiente Bob no estuvo de acuerdo y la corrió de la casa, ni siquiera pudo terminar la carrera correctamente pero ya estaba en el medio que deseaba, solo debía trabajar duro.

Miriam…Miriam nunca tuvo voz ni voto, menos ahora, aunque no podía quejarse, su madre en ocasiones iba a visitarla y a ayudarla con lo que podía, pero el orgullo Pataki le impedía aceptarlo.

Entro a su departamento, era bastante amplio, compartía aquel lugar con su mejor amiga, pero a veces le molestaba aunque nunca lo exteriorizaba.

Se escucharon ruidos en la habitación al final del pequeño pasillo, por lo que supo que su amiga estaba con su pequeño novio, solo rodo los ojos y bufo antes de ir a la cocina a dejar lo que había comprado e irse a su cuarto para poder intentar dormir, aunque en ocasiones como ese día cuando llovía, no podía, no podía dormir por más que lo intentaba, se supone que la lluvia puede purificar pero a ella más bien le atormenta, ya que le recuerda a…

Suspirando se dirigió hacia su cuarto, cuando casi choca con alguien.

-¿Qué te pasa Pataki?

-Geraldo –Dijo sin ánimos de pelear -¿Es necesario que andes así aquí? –Pregunto con una ceja enarcada mientras observaba que el joven no llevaba más que boxers

-¿Te molesta?

-Más bien me da nauseas

-Creo que es todo lo contrario, linda –Dijo seductoramente –Creo que temes caer en mis encantos

-Ni que fuera una mosca para caer en basura

-¡Hey!

-¿Qué? –Dijo sonriendo burlonamente –Es la verdad

-¡Helga! –Phoebe salió con una bata alrededor de su cuerpo, la rubia solo rodo los ojos, no sabía ¿Por qué demonios no se casaban ya?

-¿Qué?

-Dejen de pelear

-El empezó Phoebs, cree que es un superdotado para que cualquier mensa caiga, deberías ponerlo en cintura, porque como le dije hace tiempo, te lastima y lo castro

-¡Helga! –Dijeron ambos, Gerald asustado quien instantáneamente se puso la mano en su parte intima para protegerla

-¿Qué? –Dijo riendo –Es broma pero tú no te lo tomes a juego, Geraldo, la lastimas y yo hago lo mismo

-Ok –Dijo alzando las manos en son de paz

-Ya no lo hará jamás, nunca más –Enfatizo el nunca más mirándolo con cierto recelo -¿Verdad, Gerald? –Phoebe daba escalofríos cuando miraba de ese modo, hasta ella misma temió por el cabeza de cepillo

-Lo juro –Dijo atragantándose

-Entonces deja de coquetear con su mejor amiga –Dijo la rubia burlonamente –Aunque si quieres podemos hacer un trio

-¡Helga! –Dijo la morena sin evitar soltar una risa, mientras el joven se sonrojaba

-Jajaja tranquilo Gerald, no es tu día de suerte –Dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se pasaba de largo –Por favor no hagan tanto ruido porque luego no me dejan dormir

-¿Celosa Pataki?

-No, más bien lastima por mi amiga, se merecía a George en vez de a ti, pero en fin así es la vida ¿No? Aunque si la lastimas de nuevo yo me encargo que vea las ventajas de tener a alguien como George –Le saco la lengua antes de cerrar su puerta

-Suerte con la lluvia, Pataki –Dijo molesto el moreno

Phoebe solo sonrió dulcemente, cuanto amaba a Helga, era su hermana y siempre la protegía, por eso era momento que ella también le devolviera el favor, había intentado más de una vez que saliera con su amigo de la universidad pero ella nunca aceptaba.

Pero era momento de que dejara atrás todo, que dejara atrás sus ataduras, las cadenas que ella misma se puso, era momento de olvidar…de dejar a Arnold en el pasado.

.

.

.

Suspiraba mientras ingresaba a aquella habitación, aquel lugar donde tantas veces tuvo oportunidad de decirle todo lo que a veces no podía, todo lo que sintió por ella, todo lo que siente, todo ese amor que lo estaba matando por dentro.

Saque una pequeña revista que normalmente acostumbraba ver, aquella donde ella saliera, él la necesitaba, para poder ver como estaba, para mirar el mar en su mirada, tan dulce e infinito, tan imponente a la vez, inquebrantable como el amor que ya estaba en él.

-Helga –Susurre su nombre al tiempo que miraba la revista donde aparecía una pequeña reseña de lo que ahora hacia la menor de los Pataki's, aunque Bob estaba furioso con ella, como siempre decía en sus entrevistas, decía que era un orgullo Pataki, por el pequeño papel que había hecho en una obra hace unos meses, sonrió para sí mismo. –Me hubiera encantado estar ahí contigo, mi dulce Cecile

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Sé que estas en Hillwood y en algún momento tendremos que vernos y…no se…no sé si estoy listo para controlar, para poder expresarte lo que siento sin lastimarte" pensaba tristemente

-No puedo…. –Susurre mientras dejaba la fotografía de la rubia en el suelo –No puedo decírselo –Susurre mientras cerraba los ojos y me invadían los recuerdos de hace tiempo atrás, tres años para ser exactos, donde me confesaste….yo…no pude…no pude decirlo y no puedo –No lo hare –Dije para mí mismo firme –Lo lamento Helga Geraldine Pataki, pero no puedo amarte, no debo amarte.


	2. CAPITULO 2 AZARES DEL DESTINO

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

* * *

 _ **La vida siempre te sorprende de la peor manera, siempre tiene el modo de recordarte lo mal que has hecho y de lo que nunca debiste hacer.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Helga estaba ya fastidiada de que Phoebe le hiciera esa clase de citas a ciegas, no era la primera vez que trataba de emparejarla con alguien pero creyó que ese día como reacciono dejaría de ser el hada madrina de su vida pero ahora se daba de cuenta que no fue lo suficientemente firme y fuerte para que esta no hiciera citas por ella.

Rodo los ojos cuando pensó que esta había dejado sus millones de razones de proseguir, mientras Gerald desayunaba en silencio hasta él sabía que era mejor no hacer enojarla, pero ella estaba por llegar a su límite.

-Ya debes de olvidarte de una buena vez, me lo dijiste esta vez te dijo que no te amaba ¿Por qué insistes en hacerte daño? ¿En amar a quien no te ama y no desea tu amor? Helga te estas lastimando tu sola y lo peor es que le pones todo en bandeja de plata a alguien que ni siquiera te recuerda de seguro está en la…

-¡Ya, Phoebe ya comprendí! Solo dime ¿A qué hora debo de estar en tu cita a ciegas? Ya deja de atormentarme por favor –Dijo la rubia un poco dolida

-Gracias Helga –Phoebe sonrió dulcemente –Sabes que es por tu bien y…

-Nena ya no la atormentes –Gerald intervino al ver la mueca de disgusto de Helga –Ya dijo que lo hará ¿Verdad, Helga?

-Aja

-Helga responde bien –Dijo la oriental algo molesta

-Si voy

-Ya vez amor no la molestes más

Phoebe miro con mala cara a su novio pero accedió –Bien, en el Chez Paris a las 8

-¡¿Qué?!

Ahora si estallaría más, pensó Gerald optando con mejor ir a cambiarse para irse a la universidad, era su último año y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, además debía ir a trabajar en la tarde.

-¡Phoebe tu sabes que no puedo volver allí, tu sabes…sabes lo que significa!

-Precisamente por eso Helga –Dijo tomándola de los hombros para que la viera –Corta de raíz de una buena vez lo que te ate a Arnold.

-Yo….

-Helga por favor ya no quiero verte así…Fabián te estará esperando, veras que es muy simpático

Helga rodo los ojos y suspiro frustrada -¿No te hare hacer cambiar de opinión cierto?

-Sabes que no –Se puso seria –Iras y punto, ya no quiero verte sufrir por un recuerdo de algo que no pudo ser ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien –Murmuro molesta levantándose para alistarse a su primer día en la compañía

.

.

.

Arnold miraba aquella tumba del panteón de Hillwood, era increíble que hubieran pasado ya tres años, aun recordaba el trágico momento que paso, aquellas situaciones que pasaron justo después, todo…todo le llegaba a su mente aquel lugar donde…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde de junio, caluroso como normalmente solían ser en Hillwood, pero eso no lo detenía, necesitaba llegar a la preparatoria, era necesario entregar su trabajo de biología y se había quedado dormido aquella mañana.

Una vez que ingreso pasó velozmente por los pasillos para llegar a su aula, en el camino vio una melena rubia que lo hipnotizo momentáneamente, sus ojos azules como el mar, era totalmente un encanto mirarla y perderse en ellos, llevaba una falda negra y una camisa rosa de manga corta y algo escotada, una diadema rosa en el cabello y nada de maquillaje más que en sus labios de color rosa, definitivamente su color favorito.

Ella parecía estar con su novio con el que salía desde hace unos meses….Wolfang era increíble que quisiera estar con él además de que había reprobado el último año de preparatoria y por ello estaba cursándolo de nuevo con ellos.

Pero parecía que estaban discutiendo un poco por lo que al ver que tomo su brazo se detuvo.

-Ya basta… -Decía la rubia tratando de zafarse –Dije que pares Wolfang

-Me vas a escuchar porque…

-Dije que no quiero…

-Pero…

-¡No quiero ya te lo dije!

-Helga

-Suéltame –Siseo la rubia molesta tratando de quitar su brazo

Arnold sintió su sangre hervir y una pequeña ráfaga de viento lo impulso a hacer lo que hizo en el momento siguiente, tomo a Wolfang por el brazo y lo derribo sobre el casillero, ni siquiera sintió el peso del rubio, solo supo que lo siguiente era que Wolfang estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo en el casillero y la otra en el suelo, y que su nariz sangraba de manera abundante.

-Arnold –Murmuro la rubia que no podía moverse de donde estaba, cuando el rubio hizo contacto con ella, se tranquilizó y entonces reacciono de lo que había cometido, de inmediato comenzó a retroceder –Arnold

Helga comenzó a acercarse a mí y eso fue lo que provoco mi huida rápida. No podía ver ahorita a nadie, no sabía lo que ocurría o más bien no pensé que pasara, siempre creyendo que las leyendas de San Lorenzo eran invento…basura para niños, ya no lo era para creerlo….pero.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaron a huir de Arnold, nadie sabía lo que había pasado ese día, ni siquiera el mismo Arnold lo comprendía del todo, sus padres lo entendían mejor pero aun así…

-Hola Arnoldo –Murmuro la rubia sonriéndole un poco burlona, cuál era su costumbre – ¿Cómo estás?

Sonreí dulcemente –Bien –Al menos alguien aparte de Gerald seguía hablándole, eso le tranquilizaba ya que era un gran alivio tener a la rubia a su lado, ¿Cuándo se enamoró de ella? Tal vez parecía loco pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado enamorado de ella prácticamente siempre, solo que nunca lo vio de ese modo, la atracción hacia la mujer que ahora tenía a su lado, siempre existió por eso no podía evitar estar pendiente de ella pero muchas cosas hicieron que dejara de lado sus sentimientos.

-Arnold –La rubia bajo la mirada –Yo…solo quería…darte, buen la verdad me alegra que hayas dado esa paliza a ese estúpido solo que… ¿Cómo?

-No hay de que Helga –Baje la mirada un poco apenado –El cómo no tiene realmente relevancia, solo lo hice y no se ni yo mismo que ocurrió

-¿Y porque…? –La veía hermosa y sonrojada, quizás desde entonces esperaba una respuesta diferente

-Me moleste, solo no me gusto ver cómo te trataba, no mereces eso –Sonreí de lado antes de tomar mi bandeja nervioso –Nos vemos luego

-Claro –Vi la confusión en su mirada pero solo pude dar media vuelta y huir del lugar, estaba demasiado nervioso y miles de preguntas y situaciones pasaban por mi mente, no sabía qué hacer.

.

.

.

Después de ese día me propuse a controlar mejor mis emociones por mí y por los que amaba, Helga debía estar en mi vida pero para eso debía aprender a controlarme, cuando estuvimos en San Lorenzo y el volcán hizo una pequeña erupción creí que era una coincidencia ahora me doy cuenta que las coincidencias no existen.

Y que salvarnos de aquella fatal caída tampoco había sido un milagro como yo, era ilógico cualquier respuesta coherente, solo existía la posibilidad que por querer protegerla utilice mis poderes.

¿Poderes? Suena peor de lo que pensaba.

Aquella tarde lluviosa decidí hacer algo más para impresionarla, para invitarla a salir, decidí utilizar un poco de lo aprendido y dar ganar dinero claro que al final no me pagaron nada, comentando que era un tramposo.

Regrese furioso y entonces…

El abuelo estaba más cerca de mí que los demás, no medí mis emociones, para el colmo de males esa misma tarde me había topado con Helga, Lila, Gerald y Phoebe, junto con otras dos personas, Lorenzo beso a Helga para molestarme pero Helga se molestó y tuvo que golpearlo con la Betsy, aun así la molestia no se iba de mi ser, lo peor fue Lila.

Si alguna vez tuve una pequeña oportunidad con ella, tal vez en ese momento se perdió, era tal mi frustración, mi enojo, mi impotencia, que no lo soporte más, en cuanto llegue a mi casa comencé a aventar todo, aunque creo que nada tocaba, el abuelo trato de detenerme.

Yo me desmaye y cuando desperté la peor pesadilla en la que pude haber pensado se había hecho realidad…mi abuelo había muerto.

.

.

.

En el funeral estaba demasiado deprimido y solo, no permití desde aquel momento que mi abuela o padres se acercaran los alejaba, mi abuela fue la única que insistía pero cuando de verdad sentía que mis fuerzas se iban y me sentía al punto máximo de explotar la alejaba, esta era mi maldición pero no arrastraría a otra persona que amara a mi destino, no más.

Con el abuelo fue suficiente.

Entonces la vi, la rubia de ojos azules tan intensos que me hipnotizaban tanto, que me daban la vida y la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos, se percató de que estaba lo más alejado posible del lugar donde el funeral se estaba llevando a cabo, tal vez por ello decidió acercarse o tal vez ya lo tenía planeado como fuera lo que haya pensado se acercó a mí, con la clara intención de no dejarme ir, solo decidí caminar un poco más alejados de nuestras familias y conocidos.

Comenzaba a llover, no llevaba paraguas, ella tampoco, por lo que al darme la vuelta vi como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-¿Sabes que no estás solo verdad Arnoldo?

No respondí, no estaba de ánimos, sabía que ella podía ser dulce como sé que siempre lo hay sido pero también que su carácter duro también lo tenía y no tenía ganas de enfrentarla ahora.

-Arnold –Ella tomo mi mano, quise quitarla pero ella pareció leer mis pensamientos y no dejaría que lo hiciera tan fácilmente –No estás solo, no sé qué haya ocurrido pero no te encierres no…

-Tú no sabes lo que paso como bien dices, Helga, por lo que te voy a pedir que me dejes solo…no…no puedo estar ahorita con nadie

Iba a darme media vuelta pero ella me halo hacía de regreso para mirarla, se veía tan hermosa, sonrojada y bajo la lluvia, sus labios rosados naturalmente por el frio que comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente. Sus ojos azules perforándome los míos, baje la mirada.

-Arnold, tal vez tu…tal vez tu nunca te hayas dado cuenta –Susurro mirando hacia abajo un momento lo que hizo que la mirara confundido –Pero yo…no quiero…no quiero que te sientas solo porque no lo estas, al menos yo no te dejare solo porque…Arnold…la vida es tan corta –Murmuro dejando escapar una lagrima que pude distinguir pese a la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros –Lo diré una vez más…yo…Arnold –Me miro a los ojos con un dulce brillo que me llego al alma, sabía que estaba haciendo una vez vi esa mirada –Te amo…sigo en pie de lo que dije hace años en aquella torre, no han cambiado mis sentimientos, te amo Arnold –Me sujeto más fuertemente y me volvió a besar como tanto había anhelado que nuevamente esos labios me besaran, que me poseyeran pues solo era suyo, solamente le pertenecían a ella y a nadie más…pero…

-Yo… -Quería decirlo, lo juro pero… -Perdóname, Helga –Susurre mirándola lo menos posible a los ojos temiendo que se diera cuenta –Yo no puedo corresponderte

Helga bajo la mirada cristalizada ya por las lágrimas que seguramente saldrían pero con la fortaleza que siempre admire no se dejó caer frente a mí -¿No me amas? ¿Nunca tendré oportunidad?

Sentí su propio dolor, negar mis sentimientos, sacrificarme, sabía lo que estaba perdiendo pero por lo menos ella estaría a salvo de toda esa bobería del niño milagro de las profecías, y demás, ella podría seguir con su vida normal y cotidiana como hasta ahora, ¿Qué derecho tenia a estropearla? Ninguna…

-No, no te amo perdóname –Susurre apenas mientras daba media vuelta y la dejaba sola, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía pero era lo mejor, lo mejor, siempre repitiéndome eso, pero hasta ahora, no había visto para quien fue mejor.

* * *

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Di media vuelta para dirigirme a donde había quedado de encontrarme con mi familia, sin ánimos realmente pero se los debía después de tres años de ausencia, camine lentamente envuelto en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta donde estaba hasta que choque con una persona que igual que yo me miro sorprendida…

-¡¿Helga?!

-¡¿Arnold?!

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _una enorme disculpa por la demora_**

 ** _pero aqui estoy y seguire_**

 ** _como lo prometido es deuda comenzamos con las actualizaciones prometidas no pasaban de esta semana_**

 ** _esten atentos_**

 ** _porque seguire actualizando y vayan votando por su fic favorito porque ese ganador tendra una sorpresa_**

 ** _¿que pasara? ¿que hara arnold ahora?_**

 ** _¿que piensan de lo que hizo? ¿estuvo bien o mal?_**

 ** _bueno espero que les siga gustando_**

 ** _gracias por todo sus reviews en los otros fics y espero que este nuevo les guste :D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	3. CAPITULO 3 ¿SOLO AMIGOS?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores, lamento mucho la demora pero sigo aqui :D_**

 ** _recuerden que el fic es sin fines de lucro, la historia es completamente ajena a la serie de Hey Arnold, los derechos de los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen._**

 ** _La historia es de mi completa imaginacion :D :3_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3 EL AMOR DE ARNOLD I**

* * *

 _ **Cuando las cosas son realmente más complicadas, o ¿Los complicados somos nosotros mismos al tratar de hacer verdad una mentira? ¿Qué nos lleva a la mentira? ¿Mentir pese a matarnos internamente es lo correcto? ¿Quién decide que es correcto y que no es correcto? ¿Cómo comprende las mentiras que se supone que fueron por nuestro bien? ¿Realmente es por nuestro bien?**_

 _ **Las mentiras siempre serán mentiras, el dicho dice el fin justifica los medios, pero en tal caso no hay nada que justifique el lastimar a los demás, ni tampoco el engañar, menos el no hacer partícipe a la persona involucrada.**_

 _ **Las mentiras sea como sean disfrazadas son mentiras, la vida misma nos envía a enfrentar la verdad pues la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz y en ese momento como en todos los momentos de la vida, tendremos que enfrentar los errores pasados, nos hará enfrentarnos a las aguas pasadas para aprender y cambiar, para remediar lo remediable o para afrontar las consecuencias de los actos consumados.**_

 _ **La vida siempre nos llevara a nuestro destino y el destino siempre nos llevara a la felicidad, el cual siempre está en nuestras manos.**_

 _ **P.S.**_

* * *

Arnold miraba sin poder creérselo, eso sí había sido demasiado rápido, eso había sido la vida jugándole una mala pasada, su corazón paralizado y emocionado a la vez, lo que miraba le agradaba y bastante, una hermosa rubia de ojos azules como el mar, le miraba igual de sorprendida como el, su cabello caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, un pequeño flequillo como cuando eran niños y se disfrazó de Cecile, caía graciosamente sobre parte de su ojo y frente, pero se veía a la perfección su mirada azulada, sus mejillas ya sonrojadas, un poco de sombra en sus ojos que hacían resaltarlos, sus pestañas ¿Cuándo crecieron tanto? Sus labios rosados ¿Acaso ahora eran más apetecibles? Moría por probarlos y solo eran segundos mirándola, llevaba un vestido verde escotado del frente, lo que como hombre agradecida aunque no siempre miraba embobado a las mujeres, con ella era inevitable, un cuerpo perfecto era agradable a vista de cualquiera.

Helga también aprovechaba para observarle, el cambio de niño a adolescente le había hecho amarlo aún más, pese haber salido con otras personas pues se dijo que no podía amarlo por siempre sin tenerlo, prefería enamorarse de alguien más y a él perderlo, pero nunca funciono.

Pero el cambio que había sufrido después de la preparatoria había sido mayor, era un hombre, un hombre realmente atractivo, su cuerpo al parecer lo seguía ejercitando, sus ojos esmeralda como siempre los recordaba ahora parecían más intensos, sus labios eran más gruesos, carnosos y estaban rosados, como quería tenerlos, su cabello peinado hacia atrás, lo hacía ver realmente apuesto…pero…

Se soltó de su agarre y se alejó un poco del rubio –Que sorpresa, pensé que no estabas en Hillwood, que…aun estabas fuera de la ciudad –Murmuro nerviosa tratando de sonar normal pero estaba bastante lejos de estarlo

-Regrese anoche, solo mis padres y abuela sabían que volvía

-Oh ya veo –Susurro algo dolida pero no era como que después de la graduación de preparatoria y de su repentina y nuevamente confesión se volvieran amigos, es más el rubio la esquivaba siempre y ella tenía aun un poco de dignidad para mantenerse al margen después de verse rechazada.

Una vez más…Phoebe tenía razón era patético, estar enamorada de un mismo hombre toda la vida, y aferrarse a lo que no fue y nunca será

-¿Cómo has estado…? –Pregunto el rubio nervioso sobándose el cuello, Helga lo miro enternecida hay cosas que nunca cambiarían

Pero que jamás fueron para ella del modo que fueron para otras –Bien… ¿Vas al Chez Paris?

-En realidad voy al Chez Pierre –No había vuelto al Chez Paris pues significaba demasiado para el -¿Y tú?

-Yo…. –Susurro algo aturdida aun –Tengo una cita, pero en el Chez Paris

-¿Cita? –Pregunto el rubio algo dolido, tanto por la palabra cita como de que iba al lugar que se supone para ambos debe ser importante, pues ahí fue su primera cita. -¿Con tu novio? –Pregunto con miedo por la respuesta

-No es mi novio –Dijo la rubia mirando hacia abajo –En realidad es un amigo de Phoebe

-¿Phoebe eh? Gerald me dijo que volvieron –Helga miro algo sorprendida al escuchar esto, pues según pensó que Arnold había acabado con toda relación en Hillwood, como siempre se equivocó en realidad solo fue con ella con quien corto la relación desde ese día, que estúpida.

-Así es, regresaron hace unos meses

-Es bueno ya que ambos hacen una hermosa pareja

-Si…tienes razón –Murmuro la rubia –Debo irme –Dijo mirando el reloj –Seguramente Fabián ya está en el lugar, voy algo…retrasada –Murmuro sonrojada

-¿Emocionada por la cita? –Pregunto tímidamente le rubio, eso era una fuerte daga a su corazón, saber que el corazón de Helga si es que alguna vez fue suyo ahora estuviera cada vez más lejos de él. -¿No te da gusto verme?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Solo pensé que quizás…bueno podríamos platicar

-Podríamos platicar en otro momento Arnold, ahorita me están esperando y…creo que a ti también ¿No?

-Si pero…

-No te preocupes después nos podremos encontrar ¿No?

-Claro –Murmuro algo molesto pero camino hasta donde ella ya había avanzado –Helga –La rubia lo miro y por un momento perdió el hilo de la conversación, solo quería observarla por siglos

Su belleza era igual de misteriosa y magnifica, como cuando se dio cuenta hace ya tantos años pero con el tiempo se hizo más difícil de ignorar y ahora…ahora.

-¿Arnold…? –La rubia agito una mano delante de él -¡Arnold!

-Lo siento –Murmuro saliendo de su ensoñación -¿Podrías….podrías darme tu numero?

-¿Numero?

-Si de…de…del celular, para poder….tu sabes –Dijo nervioso

La rubia sonrió un momento antes de sacar su tarjeta, siempre cargaba con ellas por si había oportunidad de que productores anduvieran cerca –Toma –Dijo entregándosela –Ahí vienen todos mis datos

-Actriz y escritora ¿Eh? –Susurro leyendo lo que venía, provocando el sonrojo de Helga, quien ahora se golpeaba mentalmente por haberle dado la tarjeta. –Te marcare

-Claro –Susurro sin aliento Helga pero decidida a ya ir hacia la cita que seguramente ya estaba impaciente, llevaba casi cuarenta minutos de retraso, si no es que más.

-Por cierto muchas felicidades –Dijo de pronto el rubio sonriéndole dulcemente –Me entere del papel que tuviste en una pequeña obra hace unos meses, realmente me hubiera gustado verte, espero poder hacerlo pronto –Se acercó para darle un suave y gentil beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos, Helga –Dijo mirándola con intensidad antes de irse hacia el restaurant de enfrente.

Helga se tocó por inercia la mejilla sintiendo su corazón florecer, la sangre le hervía bajo la piel y sus labios estaban ahora secos por la sedienta sed que de pronto le dio pero no por cualquier néctar, si no por el néctar de aquellos labios prohibidos e inalcanzables, suspiro un momento más antes de terminar yendo hacia el lugar, donde le esperaba una larga noche.

.

.

.

Arnold por más que trato de controlarse ahora estaba corriendo hacia la casa de huéspedes, habían pasado solo unos minutos después de que se despidió de Helga, quien iba a su cita, con una persona que podía ser su compañero para siempre y…¿Y el que?

El era nada en su vida y todo era su culpa, el mar de emociones que estaba sintiendo, lo podían sobrepasar en cualquier instante ¿Cuánto tiempo podría controlarlos? No sabía, no estaba seguro, estaba metido en sus cavilaciones que no se percató del caos que estaba surgiendo alrededor hasta que su padre… _"¡Arnold!"_ grito su nombre al tiempo que el despertaba y se daba cuenta del viento que había provocado en el restaurante el cual provocó destrozos y varias heridas a las personas, la peor imagen fue ver a su abuela Puki, en el suelo con un pequeño vidrio en su mano, fue todo….escapo

Aunque de sus sentimientos y emociones no podía escapar, debía controlarse, debía mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos, debía mantener a sus seres amados a salvo y también a la gente de San Lorenzo quienes tan amablemente se dieron la tarea de ayudarle y de enseñarle, si se enojaba de mas, allá podía pasar el mismo destrozo que aquí, no debía perder el control…no

Entonces llego a donde menos esperaba llegar, al menos no en aquel momento…

-Hola…Abuelo –Susurro dejándose caer en la tumba del viejo Phill. –Lo siento –Murmuro dejándose caer ya antes de que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Helga había ingresado tranquilamente al restaurante después de haber dejado a Arnold, vio a un joven alto con cabello negro y un elegante traje mirarla con molestia, sus ojos eran verdes pero no como los de su amado, su cabello lo tenía peinado de forma que un pequeño flequillo saliera por la frente, sus labios delgados y rosados se curvaban en una mueca de molestia –Hola Helga –Comento Fabián molesto mirándola como tomaba asiento frente a él

-Hola –Susurro la rubia algo avergonzada –Fabián, ¿Cómo estás? Lamento la demora pero es que…

-Estaría mejor si mi cita no llegara tarde, tenía el tiempo justo porque tengo una cena de negocios, es una falta de respeto que no respetes mi tiempo, ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta mi tiempo? De verdad que Phoebe nunca me advirtió que…

Helga ya estaba molesta, cuando iba a responderle, se escucharon unos pequeños gritos del otro lado de la calle, donde Arnold estaría seguramente con la persona que la esperaba que no sabía quién era.

Pero Arnold estaba ahí…

-Eres muy hermosa pero eso no te da derecho a…

-¡¿Podrías cerrar tu grandota boca?! –Exploto la joven poniéndose de pie –A mí tampoco me dijo Phoebs que eras un gran cretino y molesto gusano, obsesionado con el tiempo

-¿Eh? –Fabián estaba realmente sorprendido de la actitud de la rubia

-Me largo, amigo eres un inepto para tener citas ahora entiendo porque estas solo, porque no sirves ni como cita ni como nada, hasta nunca hermano –Dijo la rubia molesta saliendo rápidamente de Chez Paris y entonces…

-¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! –Vio al padre de Arnold gritándole pero este ya iba demasiado lejos, pero no para ella.

.

.

.

-¿Arnold? –El olor a césped llegaba a su nariz, la tierra mojada por la llovizna que el mismo había provocado seguramente, no era tan intensa, pero al final sabía que seguramente era su culpa, pues no era época de lluvia, y sin embargo desde que llego había estado lloviendo, tal vez por todo lo que tenía dentro, estaba muriéndose de emociones fuertes que no le permitían un respiro, siempre era el mismo problema; miro a quien le hablaba y se sorprendió al encontrar a la persona menos esperada.

-¿Helga?

-Vamos Arnoldo, tus padres deben estar preocupados y además no puedes quedarte aquí, puedes enfermarte –Le tendió una mano para que se la diera, Arnold la miro por un momento y al siguiente se la dio.

-Gracias

-Vamos –Susurro la rubia sonrojada tratando de comenzar a caminar con la mano del rubio fuertemente entrelazada en la suya, al parecer sin querer soltarla

-No quiero ir a mi casa ¿Puedo ir a la tuya?

-¡¿La…la mía?!

Arnold asintió

-Pero…esta…Phoebe y….

-¿Hay problema con eso?

-Yo…

-¿Helga?

-No claro que no…al final somos…amigos…supongo ¿No?

Helga había querido decir conocidos porque era el termino mejor para describir su relación, realmente no eran solo amigos, no había ninguna relación en realidad ¿O si? Vio la decepción de Arnold

-Claro solo amigos….creo que solo….es eso y….creo que es mejor

Helga le miro confundida pero no dijo más y se adentró con Arnold sujetado a su mano a la oscura noche donde la tormenta pareció apretar más después de su pequeña conversación, el rubio tampoco volvió a abrir la boca para contradecirla aunque ella pudo notar la molestia del rubio que era como si el clima estuviera conectado a la furia de Arnold.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada lamento mucho la tardanza de actualizar**_

 _ **pero aqui estoy y seguire como siempre se los he dicho, tuve algunos problemas personales y por eso me ausente ya que habian afectado mi estado y tenia un gran bloqueo al escribir pero aqui sigo :D y creo que el bloqueo esta siendo disipado por fin :D**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por su paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews que son quienes me alientan dia a dia y que ahorita me alentaron ya que de verdad tenia un problema mental no podia escribir :( tenia un bloqueo que no me lo permitia pero gracias a todos los que ultimamente me enviaron review de verdad que al leerlos me ayudaron bastante :D**_

 _ **bueno y como es lunes comenzare nuevamente la dinamica de votacion ¿que les parece? asi que hoy voten por su fic favorito el ganador tendra capitulo doble :D el fin de semana :D ¡votos triples hoy!**_

 _ **los fics**_

 ** _La luz en tu mirada (Continuacion de Amnesia) si no lo han leido tienen que leerlo jejeje :3_**

 ** _Adolescencia_**

 ** _Amarte o Perderte_**

 ** _El diario de Arnold_**

 ** _Amores Extraños_**

 ** _Mismos padres_**

 ** _Rescatame_**

 ** _La vida de los Shortman_**

 ** _Entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso_**

 ** _Hechizos de amor_**

 ** _El renacer de nuestro amor_**

 ** _Una promesa de amor_**

 ** _Verdad o Reto_**

 ** _Helga Cenicienta_**

 ** _Voten por su favorito_**

 ** _Notas de la autora: Hay un fic que esta por llegar a su final, le dare prioridad para terminarlo :D pero no lo apresurare ya que siento que si apresuro los finales no quedaran como lo tenia planeado pero hay un uno que ya estaba por llegar al final, asi que pronto habra un desenlace ;)_**

 ** _lindo lunes_**

 ** _saludos_**


	4. CAPITULO 4 EL AMOR DE ARNOLD II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _espero que me disculpen por la tardanza_**

 ** _pero espero disfruten este capitulo_**

 ** _El fic ganador de la semana habia sido La luz en tu mirada, mañana viernes hare actualizaciones exclusivamente de este fic._**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 4 LA DECISION DE HELGA**_

* * *

 _ **A veces la vida es increíblemente inesperada, los giros del destino son un juego macabro, pues normalmente los giros inesperadamente te llevan al lugar donde esperabas no reiniciar, donde comenzó y fue su fin al menos para alguien pero irónicamente es donde debe haber un real final o un comienzo real.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

-Vaya que esta tormenta se tornó más fuerte –Comento la rubia ya cambiada con un pequeño pantalón y una sudadera mientras sostenía una taza de café mirando de reojo al rubio quien no decía nada estaba algo distraído pero se le miraba algo molesto aun.

-Aja –Murmuro casi inaudible y tomo su propia taza de café para llevársela a los labios, aquellos que estaban tomando total atención de la rubia, la cual tuvo que desviar un momento sus ojos ya que estaba comenzando a imaginar lo inimaginable para el rubio enfrente, pero era un momento perfecto como cualquier escena de película, ambos atrapados por la lluvia, solos en el departamento de ella pero…

-Creo que Phoebe estará con el cabeza de cepillo –Dijo pensativa mirando por la ventana –Bien ¿seguro que no quieres marcarle a tus padres? Seguro que…

-No…le enviare un mensaje –Dijo el rubio tomando el celular

-Bien –Se puso de pie para dirigirse a la sala, con el rubio siguiéndole un momento después

-Helga

-Mmm

-¿Somos amigos? –Pregunto este nervioso –Creí que después de lo de….el día del…. –La lluvia azoto más –Funeral

Helga se sonrojo -¿Qué?

¿Qué caso tenia negarlo? Ya no tenían diez años y era la segunda vez que se confesaba y la primera real donde no se retractó después y aun así…

-Bueno… -La miro aun nervioso sin saber bien que decir ni si ella estaba molesta o no.

-¿Qué creíste Arnoldo? –Pregunto comenzando a sentirse molesta y nerviosa por como la miraba el rubio.

-Que me odiabas –Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente –Ya que después de eso…no volvimos a hablar….bueno….

-Yo no fui la que se fue del país –Dijo interrumpiéndolo dejando de lado su comentario, claro que lo odio en su momento, pues… ¿Cómo no odiarlo? Era la segunda vez y creyó que quizá…esos días le hizo creer que…pero no…

Solo se burló. Esa era la verdad

-Perdóname era necesario y…lo mejor para ambos, creo –Dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado –Pero…yo quiero decirte que te…

-¿Qué? ¿Tú qué? –Murmuro la rubia mirándolo un momento, sus ojos celestes destellaron por un momento, Arnold temió ya que esa brillante luz que estaba irradiando los zafiros solo los había visto en esas ocasiones y no podía…

Arnold no podía, no podía hacerlo, en realidad no debía –Te quiero, Helga y odie perderte, quiero que estés en mi vida como antes, como cuando parecíamos amigos, quiero recuperar a mi…amiga –Dijo mirándola incómodamente a los ojos, no era lo que quería decir, pero era mejor que nada, ya que siempre fue nada.

El brillo se fue apagando pudo notarlo, sus cejas se juntaron un poco más por el obvio disgusto consigo misma o con el mismo, pero dejó escapar después de unos segundos el aliento –Claro creo que….nada pierdo ¿No?

Arnold sonrió amargamente, era un momento agridulce, la tendría en su vida pero no como deseaba y se maldecía a si mismo por ello…

Maldecía sus dones…

Maldecía a los dioses…

Maldecía su origen e incluso su nacimiento…

El pago que debía pagar era caro demasiado caro, pero al momento del nacimiento nunca pensó en ello, menos cuando tenían diez años y estaban en San Lorenzo.

Maldijo internamente de nuevo antes de que la rubia se adelantara para llevarle cosas para que pasara la noche, la lluvia parecía no cesar y el odio, rencor y tristeza del rubio tampoco.

.

.

.

Había una neblina densa que lo cubría prácticamente todo, se distinguía a distancia un enorme volcán entre la maleza y árboles, el viento silbaba anunciando la muerte segura en el ambiente, los pájaros silenciosos se habían retirado del lugar, frente a este se encontraban miles de cadáveres en el rio, que alguna vez era desembocado hasta el océano ahora estaba seco.

El poco agua que salía de la pequeña catarata donde alguna vez había caído de la montaña en la cascada formada, salía en gotas pequeñas provocando un pequeño rio en las rocas que ahora se veían, entre esto había cadáveres de la tribu, pudo notarlo por la vestimenta, el charco de sangre se veía combinada por el agua.

Entonces caminando entre ellos, lo noto…una cabellera rubia en el suelo con sangre entre estos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la boca entreabierta y una grave herida en el corazón, la sangre se le helo, la respiración se cortó, el cielo oscureció al instante, su corazón lloraba sangre, sangre que miraba salir del de ella.

Sus ojos inexpresivos y azules como el mar, estaban vacíos, sin el brillo que tanto amo, sin nada dentro de este cuerpo, la vida de la rubia había terminado y el…él fue el culpable.

El volcán despertó una vez más y el trueno trajo consigo la lluvia, aquello no podía estar pasando.

-Hel…Helga –Susurro quebrándose la voz mientras trataba de alcanzarla pero parecía más lejana cada vez que lo intentaba y la voz de aquella sombra regreso…

 _-"Así será"_ –Fue lo último que alcanzo a oír antes de escuchar el grito de una voz llamándole, pero el sudor frio recorrió todo su ser al mirar las sombras cayendo sobre el inerte cuerpo de Helga.

.

.

.

-¡Arnold! –Abrió los ojos y observo que aún estaba en el sofá donde la rubia le dijo que podía dormir, vio inmediatamente los zafiros que tanto amaba y de pronto supo, que era una pesadilla, solo eso.

-¿Qué…?

-Estabas gritando mi nombre –Susurro la rubia sonrojada

-¿Enserio? –Se sonrojo también

-Aja –Se alejó un poco del rubio dándole espacio –Bueno…pues son las 7 de la mañana, no sé qué tengas que hacer, Arnoldo pero debo de alistarme para ir a ensayar

-Oh….claro perdón –Se puso de pie pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

-¡Vístete pervertido! –Grito la rubia sonrojada mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-Lo lamento… -Murmuro sonrojado antes de tomar sus pantalones y comenzar a vestirse

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde ambos estaban saliendo del departamento cuando Phoebe hizo su aparición.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Helga Geraldine Pataki?!

-No es lo que…

-Phoebe yo…

-¡Tu cállate! –Tomo del brazo a su amiga y la hizo regresar al departamento, Arnold se sintió un poco culpable pero decidió mejor darles su espacio, así que antes de que cerraran la puerta se despidió de la rubia y se disculpó rápidamente de nuevo antes de que Phoebe le cerrara la puerta.

-Phoebe esto no es lo que parece…el…yo

-¿Qué no se supone que estarías anoche con Fabián?

-Ah eso me recuerda que no quiero más citas con tus amigos, Phoebe

Helga se cruzó de brazos molesta

-Eso no importa ahora, me hablo molesto porque te fuiste del restaurante corriendo dejándolo ahí como idiota además vengo y te encuentro saliendo con Arnold de nuestro departamento ¿Cómo demonios…?

-Escucha Phoebe –Suspiro cansadamente –No lo repetiré así que escucha bien –Vio su reloj debía ser más breve –Tu amigo es un patán, Arnold me lo encontré cerca del Chez Paris porque iba a cenar con su familia, me Salí porque como ya dije tu amigo fue un reverendo idiota conmigo y sabes que no soporto a los idiotas –Phoebe rodo los ojos sabiendo que Arnold era un idiota y ella aun así lo toleraba –Cuando Salí, me di cuenta que algo paso en el Chez Pierre entonces vi al padre de Arnold llamándolo, pero ya iba corriendo, así que lo seguí porque…porque seguramente podría pasarle algo –Se sonrojo –Cuando vi que entro al cementerio ya estaba lloviendo y pues…no podía dejarlo ahí solo…yo…

-Y volvemos a lo mismo –Dijo molesta Phoebe

-No esta vez no –Susurro débilmente –Me pidió ser su amiga de nuevo y…no se lo negare pero tampoco…tampoco seguiré con este amor que me está matando –Dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima traicionera

-Helga

-Mi decisión que ahora estoy tomando, Phoebe es definitiva –Suspiro –Arnold Shortman solo será mi amigo…y yo dejare un lado para siempre mi amor por el…no amare más a Arnold, lo prometo –Comento mientras tomaba un viejo relicario de la bolsa y lo tiraba a la basura antes de salir del departamento dejando a Phoebe algo confundida y sorprendida ¿De verdad esta vez estaba tan decidida a dejar de amarlo? No sabía si la decisión de Helga seria definitiva una parte de ella se alegraba y la otra….tomo el relicario para guardarlo, muy en el fondo sabía que tal vez…quizás algún día si es que el idiota de Arnold Shortman tuviera un sentimiento diferente hacia la rubia, y si no le exigiría que no atormentara más.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo :D disculpen por la demora**_

 _ **como comente el fic ganador fue la luz en tu mirada, no actualice el sabado porque no me llegaron votaciones :( pero espero que de hoy para el sabado si me lleguen y les haga su actualizacion extra :D**_

 ** _he estado ocupada por el trabajo y tambien porque estoy comenzando a escribir un pequeño proyecto por lo que ayer no pude terminar el capitulo pero ya esta :D_**

 ** _sigan votando queridos lectores ya que sus reviews son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	5. CAPITULO 5 COMENZANDO DE NUEVO I

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores lamento la demora, les dejo un nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **El amanecer es hermoso, como también es volver a comenzar, iniciar de nuevo es lo que nos indica el sol al salir nuevamente desde el horizonte, una nueva oportunidad para olvidar, para cambiar, para volver a intentarlo o dejar de intentar, la luz del sol puede purificar el alma como el agua, como la tierra, simplemente es cuestión de que uno mismo lo deje fluir.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Hacia bastante tiempo que lo suyo había terminado, aunque en realidad nunca comenzó aun recordaba la melancólica y solitaria niña rubia de esa época que encontró aquel día después de que casi destruyeran el vecindario, realmente le llamo la atención no solo por el dolor de su corazón que reflejaba sino porque era realmente hermosa, tomo unas cuantas fotografías antes de acercarse, antes de siquiera ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Entonces el azul del cielo que antes conoció ya no volvió a ser el mismo nunca.

.

.

.

Alan miraba una y otra vez aquel muelle, acababa de volver a Hillwood y es lo primero que deseaba hacer aparte de ir a buscar a la rubia, ella había dicho que no podría amarlo como se merecía pero realmente la necesitaba en su vida y la distancia comenzó a ser insoportable, además de que deseaba saber si tendrían o podrían tener un felices para siempre o solo viviría en su imaginación como siempre.

-Geraldine –Susurro a la nada mientras tomaba fotografías de un panorama algo melancólico del cielo y el agua.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba de lejos a la rubia que ahora salía de una pequeña cafetería, realmente deseaba volver a hablar con ella, no lo había hecho desde hace días del incidente, quería disculparse y decirle que en verdad…. ¿qué demonios iba a decirle? En realidad no podía decirle que la amaba, pero tampoco podía decirle que la odiaba, porque no era así, pero….en realidad se odiaba a sí mismo y su destino.

-Oye hermano ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado como idiota?

Gerald le miraba sin comprender, Arnold solo negó lentamente antes de continuar el camino junto a su amigo hacia la universidad.

Aunque el moreno se dio cuenta perfectamente de a quien miraba, después de San Lorenzo y de lo de industrias futuro, pensó que sería una gran probabilidad que ambos terminaran juntos, pero cuando se enteró de lo del funeral por su novia, entonces no entendió ¿Cómo es que su hermano dejaba ir esa posibilidad y porque? Desde que volvió quiso tratar el tema pero el rubio aparte de siempre estar ocupado, no le daba oportunidad de sacar el tema. A veces era mejor no sacar a Arnold de sus casillas y era más necio que la misma Pataki y sus secretos, que ironía, al final si tenían bastante en común desde niños, pero ninguno de los dos quiso verlo o quizás no era su tiempo pero entonces ¿Cuándo lo seria?

Suspiro mientras seguía al rubio.

.

.

.

-Hola Phoebe –Saludo con desgano la rubia mientras ingresaba al departamento e iba directo a la cocina -¿Phoebe?

Se extrañó que la morena no respondiera por lo que entonces se asomó de nuevo a la sala solo para encontrarse con una extraña forma de cabeza.

-Increíble –Murmuro para sí misma antes de tomar fuerzas para salir -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Gerald me trajo –Murmuro encogiéndose de hombros el rubio

-¿Y dónde está el melenudo?

-Salió con Phoebe a comprar algo para la cena

-Perfecto –Dijo de la mala gana antes de querer irse a su alcoba pero Arnold volvió a hablar

-¿No quieres platicar?

-¿Por qué querría eso? –Dijo sarcásticamente

-Porque…no hemos hablado desde esa noche y creo que…

-¿Qué?

-Que te debo una disculpa yo realmente lo siento Helga, es que…

-No me debes nada Arnold –Dijo la rubia cortante y fría –Pero estoy algo cansada así que si no te importa yo…

-¿Porque no te quedas aquí conmigo? –Dijo algo molesto -¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?

-Estoy cansada ¿Qué no escuchas?

-¿Acaso no somos amigos? –Pregunto el rubio algo dolido pero acercándose nuevamente –Veamos algo o platiquemos eso hacen los amigos

-¿Enserio? –Enarco una ceja, le dolía todo lo que salía de la boca del rubio pero no se dejaría ver débil ante el –Bien

Tomo asiento frente a él, cruzada de brazos -¿Qué quieres platicar cabeza de balón? –Pregunto con molestia y con ácido soltó el apodo con la intención clara de herirle

Aunque Arnold solo sonrió y tomo asiento al lado de la rubia -¿Qué tal la obra?

-Bien

-Escuche que eres la actriz principal esta vez

-Si mucho trabajo –Dijo tratando de aparentar frialdad y nada de emoción pero el teatro era lo que amaba y hablar de sus trabajos era algo que no podía darle menosprecio y menos por alguien como el rubio a su lado pero no podía evitar sentirse incomoda y herida por Arnold.

-Estaré encantado de ir a verte –Dijo sonriente -¿Cuándo se estrena?

-En unas semanas estrenamos

-Bien estaré en primera fila

El corazón de Helga salto de emoción de verdad ¿Iría a verla? ¿Iría por ella a alguna obra aburrida, si es que hay obra aburrida, donde iría solo si estuviera ella? Es verdad ¿O acaso solamente alucina?

-¿Enser…enserio? ¿Iras?

-Por supuesto Helga no me lo perdería por nada –Dijo sonriente mientras miraba como los ojos azules se cristalizaban y daban un brillo especial a su rostro, como su pequeña sonrisa se curvaba en su rostro dándole un aspecto adorable y tierno junto a esas mejillas sonrosadas.

 _"_ _Dios mío Helga ¿Qué diablos no puede pasar un segundo sin sentir todo este amor? ¿No puedes acaso estar sin enamorarme un segundo?"_ pensó sintiéndose al límite de sus emociones, pese a tanto esfuerzo con Helga era fácil perder el control.

Con Helga todo era fácil y complicado a la vez, ¿Cómo es que podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía llevarlo al límite y a la vez a una plenitud de tranquilidad? Que ironía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpe de realidad, estaba acercando sus labios a los de la rubia, y esta al parecer también se acercaba pero ella había cerrado los ojos y estaba esperando algo más, claro que sí, podía verlo en su rostro adorable, iba a hacerlo pero…

-¡Ya regresamos!

Arnold se separó rápidamente de la rubia, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento le tomo la mano pero cuando la soltó noto un poco de decepción y dolor en la mirada azul, había hecho de nuevo lo que no podía ¿Qué no podía controlarse?

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –Pregunto Gerald suspicazmente

-Nada –Dijo Arnold inmediatamente tomando las bolsas para ayudar a Phoebe -¿Encontraron todo para cenar?

-Si –Dijo Phoebe quien miraba a su amiga con preocupación

-¿Qué…que hay de cenar? –Pregunto tratando de sonar normal para que no se preocupara su amiga por ella, ya que sintió su mirada.

-Hamburguesas

-Vaya que nutritivo –Dijo la rubia sarcásticamente

-Sé que amas mis hamburguesas, Pataki

-Quisieras que amara tus "hamburguesas" Johanssen pero lamento decepcionarte a la única que le gustan es a Phoebe por eso son de ella –Dijo sonriendo burlonamente ante la mirada molesta del moreno y el leve sonrojo de la asiática quien soltó también una pequeña sonrisa como su amiga.

-Así como te gustan las de cierto rubio ¿No?

Arnold abrió los ojos sonrojándose, mientras miraba a su amigo para que no hiciera bromas de ese tipo pero el solo le miro como diciendo "ella empezó" pero para sorpresa de todos, ella no dijo nada, se limitó a ir a la cocina a ayudar a desempacar todo junto con Phoebe.

.

.

.

Era medianoche ya y los enamorados se habían encerrado en su habitación dejando a un lado a la pareja de rubios quienes estaban más que nerviosos, Helga tenía algo de frio así que le propuso ir a su alcoba, ahí tenia televisor también y además era más cálido, cuando ingreso se sentía bastante nervioso pero ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo junto a la rubia quien estaba acostada a su lado mirando una película de terror, aun sus nervios estaban a flor de piel pero no porque estuviera en su alcoba, sino porque ella estaba ahí, a su lado.

-Esta película estaba muy sangrienta –Comento el rubio cuando se terminó y se estaba estirando ya que la posición en la que estaba era algo incomoda, aunque la cama de la rubia era grande aun así no podía evitar sentirse demasiado cerca de ella, por lo que opto por colocarse en una posición extraña e incómoda.

-Llorón –Dijo la rubia burlándose

-¿Yo? Tu saltaste más de una vez –Dijo el rubio burlándose también

-Como sea ¿Vemos otra?

-¿Qué tal si platicamos un rato?

-¿Qué tal Drácula? Seguramente esta versión esta mejor que la que había visto anteriormente y…

-Helga –Le tomo la mano para que dejara de hacer lo que hacía –Necesitamos hablar, no podemos estar así.

Ella le miro un momento antes de soltarse de su agarre y bajar la mirada, tomando valor –No hay nada de qué hablar Arnold.

-Yo creo que…

-No hay nade que debamos hablar, mira ambos sabemos que lo de hace rato fue el calor de momento porque yo no te gusto y tampoco me amas ni nada por el estilo, entonces esta conversación no tiene caso.

-Helga yo…yo te quiero…

-Como amiga –Eso le dolió pero no podía culparla, él fue el primero en decirlo.

-Pero…

El sonido del timbre los interrumpió y la rubia aprovecho para escabullirse de la cercanía que comenzaba a acortarse entre ellos de nuevo. Abrió sin detenerse a preguntar y sin poder creer lo que veía…dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa.

-¿A…Alan? –Pregunto un momento después del schock

-¡Geraldine! –Exclamo el castaño tomándola de la cintura y acercándola para plantarle un beso intenso frente a un rubio que al ver la imagen colérico cerro los puños y la tormenta había caído en el vaso provocando que este se derramara.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora no habia podido actualizar pero aqui sigo espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**_

 ** _mil gracias por todo su apoyo por sus hermosos reviews y por seguir leyendome_**

 ** _espero sus comentarios y como siempre sus hermosos reviews_**

 ** _Saludos_**

 ** _PD- sigan votando ;D_**


	6. CAPITULO 6 COMENZANDO DE NUEVO II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores perdon por la demora**

 **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**

 **no me critiquen mucho porque estoy traumada con esta idea jejejeje**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **SUEÑOS O PESADILLAS IMPARABLES**

* * *

 _ **A veces el amor se siente y se decide también pero siempre todo cae por su peso y esto no es una excepción al final siempre termina saliendo lo impredecible como predecible, puedes morir o perseverar dependiendo de lo que realmente deseas, pero siempre terminaras cayendo en el mismo juego sin fin, hasta que tu corazón decida calmar las aguas de una tormenta infernal que tú mismo hayas provocado.**_

 _ **La vida nunca es fácil, la vida es una ruleta donde siempre hay subidas y peores bajadas pero siempre es depende de las mismas decisiones, decisiones que no son a veces decisiones propias sino sutilmente impuestas a través del miedo, de estereotipos o de la misma sociedad, la familia, etc. Cuando logramos ver el mundo como es y enfrentamos el miedo podemos encontrar la verdadera felicidad, pero es cuando uno mismo desea ver por fin la realidad y ser feliz aceptando la realidad.**_

 _ **Pero cuando una fuerza mayor este atormentándote día y noche, aquella obscuridad puede volver y no solo congelarte a ti, sino algo más grande, el amor es infinito y el amor puede ser sacrificio siempre y cuando sea lo mejor para la otra persona.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

-¡¿Qué diablos…?!

El grito de Pataki los había alertado, habían estado teniendo un placentero descanso después de una larga y tediosa semana de sus estudios, el primero en salir de la habitación fue Gerald, detrás de ella y tratando de cubrirse lo mejor posible salió Phoebe, donde encontró a Arnold fuera de sí, a Helga asustada en un rincón donde parecía no poder moverse y a Alan tirado en el suelo algo pálido más de lo normal pero colérico.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! –Gerald la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Helga? –Se acercó inmediatamente a la rubia quien ni siquiera movía un musculo.

Arnold miro entonces a la rubia, cuando escucho su nombre, observo que estaba en el suelo y que se tocaba la muñeca, ¿le hizo daño? ¿Cómo era posible que perdiera el control así? Ella no era nada suyo nada, él lo decidió así y sin embargo el verla en brazos de otro, pero ahora veía que pudo…

Movió su cabeza en una desesperación de alejar el pensamiento pero entonces…

-¡Eres un idiota! –Alan se levantó para atacarlo pero Gerald intervino.

-¡Basta! ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?!

-¡Este idiota se me lanzo encima!

-¿Arnold? –Gerald miro a su amigo interrogativamente

-Por favor solo…solo no preguntes Gerald –Dijo el rubio regresándose hacia la habitación de la rubia –Solo discúlpenme necesito…un minuto –Y con eso termino de perderse

Alan no paso ese detalle por alto

-¡¿Qué es tu novio?! –Le reclamo directo a la rubia quien aún estaba en schock pero reacciono en cuanto Alan le dirijo la palabra

-No –Susurro molesta

-¡¿Entonces porque demonios me golpeo por un simple beso?!

-¡O quizás fue porque vio que yo no quería besarte, idiota!

-Helga –Susurro dolido el castaño –No parecías tan molesta cuando sentiste de nuevo mis labios

-Me sorprendiste, no entiendo que haces aquí y menos porque me besas sin siquiera pensar en si yo quiero o no besarte

-Es que…te extrañe demasiado y…ahora que volví a Hillwood lo que más deseaba…

-Si está bien Alan pero recuerda que no me gusta que hagan cosas contra mi voluntad –Dijo levantándose tratando de ignorar el dolor en la muñeca pero obviamente a sus amigos no pudo ocultárselos

-¿Te lastimaste?

-Nada grave

-Fue el idiota del rubio ¿No?

Helga lo ignoro –Referente a lo que paso con Arnold, yo lo arreglaré así que por favor si no tienes más que hacer aquí te pediría….

-¿Arnold?

-¿Qué pasa algo con ese nombre?

Entonces Alan tuvo un pequeño mal pensamientos desde ahí, si es que era el mismo Arnold que hace años le ayudo para que su padre le hiciera mas caso y pasara tiempo con él, porque él vivió eternamente agradecido con ese niño, pero ahora…ahora si esto era verdad ¿Cómo agradecerle?

-Nada, nos vemos luego cuando…todo este más tranquilo, vendré mañana

-Al rato querrás decir –Dijo la rubia sarcásticamente –Mejor no lo hagas no estaré de humor para soportar tus idioteces.

Alan no dijo más, opto por irse conocía a la rubia y no quería tener su odio.

.

.

.

Helga ingreso a la habitación y pudo darse cuenta para su molestia que Arnold estaba ya dormido en el pequeño espacio de la cama donde ambos habían estado mirando películas de terror antes de que Alan llegara, suspiro frustrada, Phoebe y Gerald habían insistido en ver la herida en su mano pero sabía que no pasaba nada solo cayó mal al suelo cuando sintió que alguien la empujo.

Como le dijo a Phoebe, ella jamás vio que Arnold hiciera el contacto físico con Alan ni siquiera con ella misma, no sabía cómo explicarlo y Arnold no parecía tan el mismo cuando paso todo lo que paso. Eso le preocupaba.

Se veía tan tranquilo ahora, suspiro mientras se recostaba en la cama, observándolo y nerviosa, si es cierto que ya no era la niña locamente enamorada sin cordura de él, que se moría de los nervios de solo tenerlo cerca y que tenía que actuar de un modo diferente para poder actuar con cordura y no parecer retrasada, pero tampoco podía negar que pese a su sobreesfuerzo humano de tratar de no caer nuevamente en lo mismo no podía dejar de verle y pensar en lo mucho que le encantaba ese hombre.

-Ay Arnold –Susurro acariciándole el cabello -¿Por qué a veces parece que ocultas algo? –Pregunto mirándolo –Sabes….así eres muy tierno –Le deposito un pequeño beso en la frente para después alejarse lo más que pudiera sonrojada y tratando de descansar y no morir de un paro cardiaco

Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrojado a la vez pero ya más tranquilo dejo que por fin el sueño viniera.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

Caminaba por las pequeñas calles de Hillwood no comprendía donde estaba en realidad, todo parecía bastante cambiado solo sabía que su instinto le decía que caminara hacia la casa de huéspedes esperando por fin encontrarse a salvo.

Varias sombras aparecían de vez en vez a su alrededor, se preguntaba una y otra vez que era o ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Por qué lo perseguían? ¿Eran reales?

Entonces escucho algo que le desgarro el corazón.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Nadie respondió solo el silencio había, trato de agudizar su oído y debía llegar a donde estaba la persona pero ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sabía si era posible porque no sabía si aquello era real, aunque se sentía real pero a la vez irreal, era un Hillwood más obscuro.

Entonces…

-Tú lo mataste

Era su madre un poco mas terrorífica que cuando se enojaba, observo que sus ojos eran rojos como..

-¿Ma…mama?

-La mataste

-¿Qué?

-La mataras

-¿Qué es lo que…?

Una rubia cayó a sus pies, fue arrojada por las sobras alrededor de él y de su madre.

-Al final la mataras como mataste a tu abuelo

-¡No!

-Te encanta ser el elegido ¿No Arnold?

-¿Gerald? –Su amigo estaba detrás de él y lo empujo provocando que cayera encima del cuerpo inerte de la rubia, esta no tenía más cuencas azules en sus bellos ojos que tanto amaba perderse en ellos.

-¡Ah!

-Asesino –Susurro la sombra que le abrazaba –Nadie te perdonara como no te perdonaron lo de tu abuelo, mi querido Arnold ¿Por qué sufrir más? Sabes que tienes un destino y un deber conmigo amigo

Volteo a verlo y entonces se perdió en los ojos que destilaban sangre, donde sabía que una vez que entrara en su juego jamás despertaría y volvería el mal del sueño.

Se trató de alejar no podía permitírselo -¿Arnold?

-¡Helga!

Abrió los ojos después de haberlos cerrado para alejarse de la sombra, entonces el panorama era diferente era una pequeña selva silenciosa y peligrosa aquella misma donde estuve con ella, aquella misma donde pude perderla, aquella misma que me vio nacer, no había error no podía equivocarme había vivido también ya ahí como para errarlo. San Lorenzo se alzaba a mí alrededor.

-¡¿Helga dónde estás?!

Miraba con desesperación a mí alrededor pero no lograba encontrarla, no escuchaba nada más que silencio…estaba demasiado silenciosa a decir verdad.

-¡Arnold ayúdame!

La historia no podía repetirse o al menos eso pensaba pero Helga estaba en un acantilado sujetándose con fuerza de una pequeña rama sobresaliente, la sombra estaba ahí, sonriéndome filosamente

-No lograras salvarla

-Helga… -Susurre acercándome rápidamente

-¡¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?! –Me detuvo otra sombra con voz de mujer y ojos rojos –Tu destino es otro si no ella morirá

-¡No!

-Los mortales no tienen cabida entre nosotros, milagro

-Hombre milagro

-Aileen

Arnold tuvo una extraña sensación. Entonces Helga lo miro con toda la confusión en su rostro y lágrimas en los ojos mirándolo con amor infinito lo podía ver en su mirada. No podía dejarla.

-Ella no morirá

-No si tú no la matas como a tu abuelo –Dijo cantarinamente la sombra

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! –Miro a la mujer de atrás de él, no era la primera vez que visitaba sus sueños…más bien pesadillas -¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Contigo el mundo sería nuestro y una nueva era empezaría –Miro a su alrededor –Comenzando con los que nos traicionaron

San Lorenzo comenzaba a tornarse tenebroso, Arnold miro a lo lejos como caían animales y sintió un escalofrió enorme, observo a Helga quien dormitaba, se intentó acercar.

-Eres mío y entonces ella no sufrirá ¿Qué decides Aileen?

Arnold cerro los puños molesto –No…no… -Se acercó más a Helga sin darse cuenta de que había utilizado lo que no debía –Helga –Trato de tomarla de la mano y ella también trato de alcanzarla –Dame la mano Helga

-Entonces morirá –Susurro la sombra colérica tratando de acercarse a la rubia

-¡No! –Una fuerte corriente de aire provoco que todos se alejaran y una fuerte lluvia arremetió en el lugar, lluvia de hielo letal, provocando que ambos desaparecieran.

Por un momento se perdió y entonces -¡Helga! –Se dio la vuelta y su peor pesadilla estaba frente a él…sudo frio mientras miraba como Helga terminaba de dar su último aliento, pues uno de eso le había atravesado el cuerpo, el mismo la mato, como dijeron que lo haría, el volcán comenzó a resonar en el lugar…en cualquier momento terminaría con todo.

-¡Helga!

Todo comenzó a nublarse en su mente…

* * *

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

-¡¿Arnold?!

Abrió los ojos y frente a él, estaba una rubia bastante mojada mirándolo molesta y confundida, él también le miro confundido, ¿Por qué estaban empapados, sintió el frio inmediatamente?, su corazón se congelo ¿No fue un sueño? ¿Su pesadilla no era tan solo eso?

-¿Hel…Helga?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Yo…. –Se levantó mirándola molesta -¿Por qué…?

-¿Estamos mojados? –Enarco la ceja –Creí que eso me lo dirías tú y también por qué estas gritándome como loco, si me tienes al lado

-Yo no sé porque estamos mojados estaba dormido –Dijo sarcásticamente levantándose –Y del porque te llamo –Susurro –Fue porque tuve pesadillas

Y eso derramo la gota del vaso, Helga se levantó también colérica

-¡¿Es decir que soy tu peor pesadilla?!

-¿Acaso no te encargaste de serlo Helga? Durante años

-¡¿Qué no puedes olvidar cabeza de balón?! Ya te pedí perdón fue hace años

Arnold rodo los ojos –Como sea, fuiste un tormento en mi niñez porque no comprendía tu odio, no me puedes culpar por tener pesadillas contigo cuando me molestabas

-¡Supéralo!

-¡Claro que lo hare pero no puedes culparme!

-¡El buen samaritano no te queda hacerte la victima ahora!

-¡Sabes que siempre fuiste una pesadilla para mí y aun grandes lo sigues siendo y no sabes cómo odio eso! –El vaso que descansaba tranquilamente en la cama de la rubia cayo llevándose algunos retratos de ahí, ella se sobresaltó porque sintió una fuerte corriente de aire que le empujo el cuerpo, Arnold se percató rápidamente de esto. –Tenías razón –Apretó los puños –No podemos ser amigos, Helga Geraldine Pataki, simplemente porque demasiado odio de parte de ambos, tú me odias porque te he lastimado y rechazado y yo te odio… -Se le encogió el corazón al verla, Helga le miraba confundida y dolida sus ojos estaban cristalizados –Helga –Se intentó acercar pero ella se alejó –No quise decir yo…

-Oh claro que si querías Arnold –Se alejó un poco más mientras se tocaba la muñeca de nuevo pensando en algo –Sabes no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero hace mucho dejaste de ser el Arnold que todos amaban, que yo ame –Arnold le miro dolido –Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que entonces a partir de este momento ya nada queda entre nosotros, yo no te conozco ni tu a mí y mucho menos somos amigos o algo por el estilo como bien dijiste, ahora por favor vete de mi casa

-Helga por favor

-Adiós Arnold, cuando quieras hablar con la verdad me buscas

Arnold la miro interrogativamente -¿Por qué…?

-No soy idiota Arnold, y desde hace mucho me di cuenta de que cosas extrañas pueden pasar –Vio el agua –Vete

-Helga yo…

-¡Lárgate! –Lo empujo fuertemente fuera de su alcoba pero antes de que Arnold se fuera, pudo escuchar el sollozo que la rubia soltó al cerrar su alcoba, eso le dolió mucho más, pero debía protegerla, si aquello no fuera una pesadilla común, al final de cuentas ¿Cuándo sus pesadillas eran tan reales y tan especificas? Normalmente eran pequeños tramos donde no se sentía tan real, pero ahora era diferente, debía protegerla por precaución, estaba destrozado por supuesto, pero pensaba que era lo mejor, aunque nunca se esperó la noticia que sus padres estaban por darle.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **sigo viva jejeje**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que vengo a dejar de pasada jejeje**_

 _ **disculpen por la demora ha sido un caos mexico y tambien un caos mi vida jejejej habia estado sin ganas de escribir pero ya regrese :D y como siempre les digo no los pienso dejar podre tener momentos de bloqueo pero no dejare historias inconclusas ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 EL NOVIO DE HELGA

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores perdon porque ayer ya no pude actualizar todo pero sigo aqui y continuare ;D_**

 ** _actualizaciones prometidas_**

 ** _Nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 CELOS, DOLOR Y UN COMPROMISO I**

* * *

 _ **El amar es más allá de los limites imaginables de una persona, el querer es algo simple y monótono pero amar con locura y verdadero amor es inalcanzable y realmente algo fuerte e irrompible, el querer es simplemente estar pero no estar, el amar es dar, el querer es egoísta, el amar es libertad, el querer es obligación y control, el amar es dolor, el querer es vivir.**_

 _ **Hay un abismo entre querer y amar, no son lo mismo, aunque el sentimiento es parecido, son dos sentimientos diferentes aunque similares, el amar es algo inexplicable y el querer es algo en comparación insignificante.**_

 _ **Los humanos están hechos de amor, por lo que saben amar aunque no son conscientes muchas veces de que lo hacen, el amor no se piensa, el amor no es razonable, el amor es inimaginable, el amor es libertad, el amor es simple y complicado a la vez.**_

 _ **Y entonces sabiendo todo esto ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte? Cuando me veo a mi mismo haciéndote el peor daño del mundo en tu vida y en tu alma, ¿Por qué no puedo confiar? El amor es confianza ¿Entonces no te amo? El amor es inseguridad**_

 _ **Entonces solo sé que no se nada….**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Helga estaba frente a Alan tratando de lidiar con todo lo que había pasado, llevaban más de media hora hablando y Alan no paraba de decirle todos los beneficios que tendría si volviera con él, eso le estaba sacando de quicio.

Hasta que….

Arnold estaba entrando a la misma cafetería donde estaban sentado pero venía acompañado de una mujer pelirroja y tez clara, hermosa realmente y de color ojos miel aparentemente por lo que alcanzaba a ver.

-¿Qué estás viendo Helg…?

Alan se volteo a ver dónde estaba dirigida la mirada de la rubia, además de que tenía una mirada mal, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía y entonces se encontró a lo que menos esperaba ver.

-¿Nos vamos?

-No…yo…

Arnold llego cerca de la mesa, se veía algo cansado y hasta podría decirse demacrado, la joven pelirroja sonrió dulcemente hacia la rubia.

-Hola –Saludo amablemente con demasiada diría Helga -¿Cómo están? Seguramente son los amigos de Arnold ¿verdad?

Helga miro algo sorprendida y confundida, mientras que Alan estaba algo colérico y le miro de mala gana –No somos amigos

-¿Ah no? Discúlpame es que vi que tu amiga nos miraba por eso supuse que…

-¿Supusiste solo porque lo miraba? –Pregunto de mala gana la rubia

La pelirroja solo sonrió aún más y mientras observaba con calma a la rubia en la mente de esta una sola frase basto para congelarla en su lugar.

 _"_ _Helga, no hay que ser groseras"_

Arnold miro a la rubia con algo de pena y con molestia –Lamento que hayamos interrumpido su cita, por cierto –Miro a la joven de mala gana –Fel, ellos son Alan y Helga –Señalo a los jóvenes quienes solo pudieron regresar un pequeño movimiento en modo de saludo –Ella es Felicia, viene de San Lorenzo, llego anoche y es nueva en la ciudad

-Hola –Dijo Alan –Bueno Arnold ahora si nos disculpan nosotros ya nos íbamos

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo? –Pregunto el rubio molesto mirando a Helga

-No, pero…

-En realidad si –Helga interrumpió a Alan –Nuestra reconciliación –Miro al castaño con dulzura -¿Nos vamos mi amor?

-¿Mi amor? –Pregunto el rubio con dolor, aunque Alan también quería saber ¿Por qué mi amor? No pudo evitar molestarse de que el rubio exigiera respuestas, cuando no se merecía ni el saludo

-Sí, el caballero aquí presente es mi novio y por si en tu selva no están acostumbrados a esto, Arnoldo quiere decir que estamos juntos y que nos queremos –Se puso de pie -¿Nos vamos o no?

-Si…voy –Dijo nervioso el joven por lo que había dicho la rubia, pero no dudo un momento en tomar sus cosas y levantarse también para después seguirla, sin poder evitar pasar de lado del rubio y sonreír con burla.

Arnold observo solamente como se iban, sintiendo lentamente su corazón caer en un abismo sin fondo, no sabía cómo lidiar con esto y menos lidiar con la idea de que en su mundo además de no existir la rubia, tuviera que soportar verla en brazos de otro hombre cuando su corazón ardía por tenerla en brazos y solo para él.

Fel miro como el rubio pasaba sombríamente hacia la oscuridad, eso estaba bien porque entre más pasara eso y el rubio sintiera esa tristeza y oscuridad en su corazón ella ganaba más poder y sobretodo lograría conquistar el poder del dios Aileen y lograría tener bajo su mando a la tribu de ojos verdes por fin.

Estaba cerca la venganza que había iniciado su padre hace ya un poco más de catorce años, pronto todos pagarían por lo que habían hecho aquella vez y que su familia se fue a la quiebra, si el centro estaba mal lo demás se caería, por eso Arnold era su objetivo principal después llegaría lo demás.

.

.

.

Phoebe miraba a su amiga de aquí para allá mientras platicaban ella había estado escuchando en silencio y observaba como su amiga estaba al borde del desquicio, sin poder más la tuvo que frenar.

-¿Por qué si se supone que me dijiste que mantecado estaba fuera de tu vida pasa esto? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué Helga?!

-¡Porque aún no puedo, aun lo amo!

Y otra vez, una vez más con dolor miraba que su amiga estaba paradójicamente enamorada de un completo idiota que no la valoraba, Helga estaba más que perdida e incontrolablemente enamorada de Arnold Shortman maldita paradoja, ¿Cómo hacerle ver a un ciego? Nunca se podrá.

Suspiro resignada -¿Crees que dándole celos, el…?

-No lo sé Phoebs, pero me encantaría saberlo porque en realidad estoy muriendo pro dentro

-Helga…

-Phoebe algo dentro de mí me dice algo diferente, además Arnold…había veces que si y de un momento a otro simplemente cambio y tú lo sabes, te lo platique…aquellas tardes…el quería algo conmigo….el….

-Quizás amiga pero al final…

-¿Y que si fue por algo mayor?

-Helga sabes que no es así, simplemente no te ama realmente como tú lo amas a ti –Helga baja la mirada triste, sé que la lastimo pero me duele verla aferrada a algo que nunca será, un imposible, sonrió a mi pesar, Helga es una apasionada desenfrenada del amor no cambiara nunca aparentemente. –Mira Helga creo que está bien que estés con Alan al final nunca te diste bien la oportunidad, pero quiero eso que te des la oportunidad de enamorarte de alguien más, que si te merezca

-¿Sabes que es el mejor amigo de Gerald de quien hablamos verdad?

-Si así como sé que tú eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y eres más importante, además la amistad entre ellos no se terminara conmigo, además te lo he dicho mil veces, Gerald y Arnold ya no están tan unidos como antes y eso es a raíz de la muerte de Phill, Arnold no dejo que se le acercara nadie.

Ella tiene razón, pero mi corazón aun es necio y se rehúsa a renunciar, sé que aquella noche antes de la muerte de Phill, Arnold iba a decirme algo importante, fue justo antes de que pasara lo que paso.

Recordaba su mirada verde destellando como sabía que lo hacía cuando alguien le interesaba pero tenía un brillo diferente y especial para mí o es que era para mí, que lo hacía diferente a los que muchas veces vi. ¿Sería eso? Quizás

Ese día me estaba pretendiendo como siempre hizo Brainy y el llevaba un carro que acaban de regalarle, yo no estaba interesada como nunca lo estuve, pero antes de que este llegara, Arnold me miraba nervioso y me había obsequiado una hermosa rosa de mi color favorito, sonreí dulcemente, aún recuerdo sus palabras _"Una hermosa flor merece lo mejor, aunque se vea muy simple, la doy con todo mi corazón"_ su sonrojo provoco el mío y al momento que iba a preguntarle que, aunque solo pensaba en el hecho de que se fuera acercando a mí, llego Brainy y todo se volvió sombrío.

Pero lo que me dijo quedo clavado en mi mente y corazón, habíamos estado saliendo y por eso me ilusione más, pero el día del funeral que me sentí segura para volver a confesarme, paso lo que no esperaba en ese momento.

-Y me pregunto ¿Por qué?

-Se lo que piensas, Helga pero…no creo que encuentres nada amiga –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Solo estoy queriendo evitarte ser humillada una vez más, cuando tu das todo y el ¿Qué ha dado?

Helga solo se quedó en silencio pensando en eso último ¿Qué había hecho Shortman por ella? En referente al amor, no había hecho algo que ella pudiera tomar como hizo algo bueno por mí, ni siquiera estuvo cuando decidió mudarse y luchar por lo que quería, estuvo sola, enfrentando a Bob, el alcoholismo de su madre, siempre lo estuvo y aun lo estaba, sola enfrentando el mundo como siempre.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba con fastidio a la nueva inquilina que tenían en la casa de huéspedes, Felicia estaba encantada de poder estar a su lado, Arnold sabia porque era, y es que todos decían que hacían una hermosa pareja pero en realidad sus padres le habían dicho que no debía estar cerca de ella porque no le daban buena espina y tal vez era porque…

-¿Arnold? Oye ¿podemos jugar un rato? Te veo aburrido, creo que es porque guardas mucho tus poderes

-Felicia deja de decir eso

Ella frunció el ceño molesta –No me llames así, te lo he dicho mil veces, dime Fel o Geraldine

Arnold rodo los ojos –No sé por qué odias tu primer nombre

Ella se encogió de hombros –Tengo dos puedo escoger y el primero es horrible, Geraldine me gusta mas

Arnold sintió una pequeña punzada –No me gusta –Mintió mirando hacia la ventana –Bueno como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si no mal recuerdo tu familia está en San Lorenzo –Sonrió burlonamente

Ella enarco su ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Por ti Arnold ¿O que ya no te acuerdas?

Fue el turno del rubio de molestarse –Prefiero no hacerlo

-Te guste o no eso paso

Arnold se incomodó, aquella noche quería borrarla de su mente a como diera lugar, no es como que la recordara completamente y con lujo de detalle, pero lo que ella decía que paso, era algo que no concebía aun, pero para la familia de Fel, eso era algo irreparable, ¿Cómo no sería así? Sus parientes eran ojos verdes.

-Yo no recuerdo nada

-Pero yo sí y con eso basta

El rodo los ojos –Para ti no para mí, además Fel, ya no estamos en el siglo X, todo ha cambiado y eso…no es tan importante, si no las personas.

-Si ya se Arnold, yo valgo por lo que soy –Suspiro sentándose –Pero si vine fue porque también tengo asuntos pendientes aquí, aunque no mentiré también es porque quiero conquistarte

-¿Cómo lo hiciste allá? ¿Acosándome?

-Creí que eso te gustaba de ella

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te metas en mi mente?

Ella sonrió con malicia –Como si pudieras evitarlo, además no puedes culparme mi familia nativa me lo enseño

El suspiro cansado –Bueno necesito estar tranquilo y solo, ¿Puedes dejarme en paz?

-Claro estaré en la tubería como te gusta que te vean desde ahí

-¿Qué?

-Nos vemos, Arnoldo –Rio con ganas antes de salir de la alcoba del rubio

Aquello dejo algo tenso a Arnold, ¿Acaso Felicia leyó la mente de Arnold y de Helga? ¿Por qué decir que dentro de una tubería? El jamás… ¿Helga? ¿Sería enserio?

-Y si fue ella –Susurro recordando su sueño, pero no la creía capaz de tanto además ¿Qué fin tendría?

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Fel, sonriendo con malicia mirando como frustraba al rubio con su poder, ese don que le fue concedido gracias al trato que hizo con el…la sombra, era increíble que los ojos verdes pensaran que estaba muerta, que ingenuos y más ingenuo era el rubio al pensar que ella era una paloma dulce y delicada, cuando en realidad solo esperaba el momento perfecto para atacar, atacar como el ataco a su padre y provoco la ruptura de la familia y su ruina…

-Pronto…pronto todos en Hillwood sabrán lo que los Sheck pueden hacer….

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _lamento como ya dije primero que nada la demora fueron unos meses caoticos pero aqui estoy y seguire jejeje no he muerto XD_**

 ** _espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _y mil gracias a todos por su paciencia y sus reviews hermosos que son los que me inspiran a seguir adelante_**

 ** _gracias_** **_Olusum Annavi_** ****_**amiga :D votos anotados**_

 _ **sigan votando**_

 _ **Violette amiga en efecto me inspiro tu fic jijiji perdona :D pero es que tus ideas me encantan aunque si hay una malvada no sera igual no pienses mal ejejejeje ;D**_

 _ **VOTACIONES hasta hoy van de esta manera:**_

 _ **The Jungle 30%**_

 ** _Rescatame 30%_**

 ** _Amar o perderte 20%_**

 ** _Adolescencia 20%_**

 ** _Amores extraños 20%_**

 ** _Verdad o reto 20%_**

 ** _La luz en tu mirada 20%_**

 ** _Helga cenicienta 20%_**

 ** _Hechizos de Amor 20%_**

 ** _El diario de Arnold 20%_**

 _ **La vida de los Shortman 20%**_

 ** _Entre el amor y el odio 20%_**

 ** _El renacer de nuestro amor 20%_**

 ** _Una promesa de amor 20%_**

 _ **sigan votando**_

 _ **lindo martes ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	8. CAP 8 CELOS, DOLOR Y UN COMPROMISO II

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _perdon la tardanza pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo_** ** _._** ** _._**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 8 UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR_**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué es el amor sin sacrificio? En realidad ¿es un sacrificio? El amor nunca debe ser un sacrificio, amar es amar con libertad y con todo el corazón sin medidas ni condiciones, el amor simplemente nace y no es un sacrificio dejar en libertad a la otra persona porque también amar es dejar ser, amar es más allá que una palabra, amar no es aprisionar.**_

 _ **Y sacrificar, cuando amas esta palabra no existe…**_

 _ **Pero ¿Qué hacer cuando el amor tiene que fingirse no tenerse, solo por sacrificarte por el bienestar de la persona? Cuando el amor no se expone puede llegar a enfermar por dentro porque lo que se siente debe ser expuesto a la luz, no esconderlo en las tinieblas porque la oscuridad y soledad no son buenas consejeras, aun cuando no estés con el ser amado debes exteriorizarlo para poder estar bien contigo mismo.**_

 _ **A.P.S.**_

* * *

Helga caminaba tranquilamente hacia la cafetería donde vería a Alan, no sabía porque había accedido a verlo, bueno si pero no estaba en ese momento aun dispuesta a verlo de frente después de lo sucedido con Arnold y su "amiga" siendo sincera ella no sabía que pasaría ahora que lo viera pero estuvo pensándolo demasiado lo que Phoebe había dicho y llego a la conclusión que era momento de avanzar.

Llego al lugar que lo recibió con un cálido olor a café, sintió su estómago protestar pues no había comido absolutamente nada por los nervios de ver nuevamente al castaño y que nuevamente terminaran tratando de ser algo cuando ella no quería intentar, bueno ahora era diferente esa parte en ya que en verdad quería avanzar y poder olvidar por fin al cabeza de balón de su corazón.

-Hola –Susurro Alan mirándola con dulzura mientras ella terminaba de llegar a la mesa donde le esperaba

-Hola

-¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto mientras se levantaba a saludarla

-Bien solamente algo cansada por los ensayos ya sabes

-Sé que tienes el protagónico –Dijo sonriente –Sabia que eras una estrella antes de que comenzaras

-Gracias -¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable y lindo? Le recordaba tanto a Arnold…eso no ayudaba, pensaba molesta consigo misma

Tomamos asiento, él ya había pedido por mí, claro me conocía tan perfectamente bien el tiempo que convivimos que sabía que me gustaba y sobre todo el tiempo casi exacto en que llegaría.

-Gracias –Repetí mientras tomaba el vaso de la malteada de vainilla con chocolate que me había pedido, por supuesto antes que la taza de café que estaba reposando a un lado, el sonrió dulcemente.

-Me alegra que no hayas cambiado

-¿Debería cambiar?

El negó con una sonrisa en los labios –Por supuesto que no, eres hermosa como eres –Se sonrojo la rubia con lo dicho, a lo que él solo volvió a sonreír. –Helga lo que paso hace unos días, bueno yo…

-Perdón por meterte en ese problema –Dijo la rubia avergonzada –Pero es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa y de verdad que no me sentía nada cómoda bueno tu sabes…por…porque…

-Helga –Tomo la mano de la rubia quien se sobresaltó -¿Aun lo amas?

Y ahí estaba una vez más con la millonésima pregunta que se había repetido muchas más veces de las que podía contar durante sus últimos años, ¿aún lo amaba? Claro que lo amaba, lo que no sabía era si con la misma intensidad de antes, el amor… ¿El amor hacia alguien termina? El amor tan dulce y puro e inocente que alguna vez le tuvo ¿pudo terminar? No lo sabía, jamás lo sabría ahora, porque realmente no tenía ni la más puta remota idea de cómo pudo haber sido ese amor florecido porque jamás la amo, eso le dolía, pero no solo en su ser sino en su orgullo también ¿Qué acaso tan mal estaba para que él no se diera cuenta de que lo amaba más que a si misma? Y ese también fue el problema, ahora no entendía, no quería entender, no sabía si ese amor que le tuvo seguía latente en su ser.

-La verdad es que…estoy algo confundida

Alan sonrió en respuesta mientras tomaba con más fuerza a la rubia –Helga, creo que debes olvidar un rato tu amor por Arnold, para poder disfrutar de un amor libre, sin atadura, sin presión, sin estrés y correspondido –Puso su mano de la rubia en sus labios mientras depositaba un beso tierno antes de mirarla de nuevo, sonrojada por supuesto amaba eso –Necesitas ser amada como nunca nadie te ha amado, puede que veas que el amor llene el vacío en tu corazón y quizás…no se algún día corresponder lo que te hace bien

Ella sonrió tiernamente se olvidaba de lo enamoradizo que también era Alan, lo cual era completamente irónico pues el hablando de eso cuando su amor por ella nunca se terminaba por más rechazos que había recibido el seguía fiel y necio a conquistar su corazón el problema es que ya no sabía ni que era lo que este deseaba, ni que era lo que realmente quería, bueno si sabía, pero era algo que sería imposible y debía ya entenderlo…Arnold jamás la vería con ojos de amor como Alan la miraba en aquel momento aunque su corazón deseara en lo más profundo de su ser esa mirada esmeralda que tanto anhelaba su ser, pero no podía seguir en la misma sintonía por el resto de su vida, espero, se ilusiono y cuando pensó que podría ser, no fue…la decepción debía bastar para tomar sus pedazos de amor para largarse pero…

¿Lo haría ahora? No lo hizo entonces ¿Qué era diferente?

Respiro hondo antes de responder –Y quiero hacerlo

Alan la miro sorprendido mientras besaba una vez más la mano de la rubia, esta estaba sonrojada pero le miraba con determinación y cariño.

-No sé si…podre algún día amar como tú lo haces hacia mi persona –Dijo lentamente la rubia con una mirada melancólica –Pero sé que quiero…quiero intentar no sentirme ya más herida –Dejo salir una lagrima traicionera que no noto hasta que Alan se la quito de la mejilla

-Compondré tu corazón mi dulce Angel –Susurro Alan mirándola con dulzura y un poco de tristeza pero igual que ella estaba determinado a hacerla feliz.

-Por favor –Susurro suplicante la rubia soltando un pequeño gemido antes de que Alan atacara con dulzura sus labios, al sentirlo sobre los suyos ella dejo escapar un respingo por la sorpresa pero después trato de corresponder con todo lo que tenía, el amor, el cariño que sentía hacia él y a la vez deseando dejarlo entrar y salir todo el dolor, decepción y decepción que sentía por Arnold, a partir de ahora quería que le ayudaran a salir del dolor en su ser que no había podido quitarse en tanto tiempo pensó haberlo superado, pensó que había logrado olvidar pero solo era una farsa, pues el dolor seguía ahí, latente en su ser.

No se dieron cuenta de que fuera de la cafetería alguien los miraba, se separaron hasta que un fuerte trueno cortó la luz del lugar.

Felicia miraba como Arnold caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, había llegado de su paseo por la ciudad en la cual no quiso que ser acompañado por ella, eso le desesperaba pues ni en San Lorenzo logro que este le hiciera el menor caso, la única vez que pudo parecer que había algo tuvo que usar su magia, y ni aun así pudo hacerlo olvidarse de la mujer que amaba, eso la tenía harta.

Todo era Helga…

Como ahora…..Helga estaba besándose con Alan

Estaba besándose con él y Arnold había perdido el control ocasionando daños en la ciudad, pero eso puede ser una ventaja para ella, porque Arnold estaba débil y la oscuridad podía entrar mejor en su ser…eso era simplemente perfecto

Sonrió para sí misma antes de acercarse a él.

-Hola Arnold ¿Cómo estás?

-Ahora no es un buen momento Felicia –Dijo Arnold molesto aun por lo que había visto en aquella cafetería –Necesito estar solo

-¿O me puedes matar como a…?

-Basta –Gruño el rubio por lo bajo mirándola con ferocidad, dándole un pequeño empujón para seguir su camino para ir afuera de la habitación pero Felicia lo sujeto de la muñeca antes de que llegara al marco de la habitación

-Vamos Arnold, ¿Hasta cuándo estarás así por esa idiota?

-Suéltame –Dijo tratando de controlarse

-Ella no merece tu amor ni tampoco merece ser venerada por ninguna estúpida tribu que…

-Esa tribu es tu familia

-Esa tribu es traicionera, esa tribu me da asco, no me gustan mis orígenes Arnold, creí que compartíamos eso

-No

-Eso parecía hace algún tiempo

-Ya no

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te advirtieron que si lograbas vencer la oscuridad del alma podría entonces llegar a la luz?

-No

-¿Entonces porque?

-Porque es lo mejor, lo correcto –Murmuro el rubio mirándola con ferocidad aun

-¿Cómo sabes que es correcto lo que dicen que es correcto?

Arnold le miro algo indeciso sin saber bien cómo responder a ello. Dejándose invadir un momento por lo que el jefe de la tribu le dijo la última vez que intento "hacerse un hombre" como le decían en la aldea de los ojos verdes, era matar a su enemigo….matar, era algo que no estaba en su concepto de correcto, el mismo jefe de la tribu le hizo esa misma pregunta que Felicia, solo que algo diferente, ¿Cómo saber si es correcto o no algo, como saber que las estrellas son estrellas, o que el universo es un universo, como saber si esto es real o solo una fantasía de algo más grande e inimaginable? ¿Cómo saber que sabes algo, si la realidad es que no sabes nada? Si la verdad es una invención que el mismo humano hizo, ¿Por qué? Porque quiere suponer que eso es la verdad. Pero la verdad…la verdad es que no existe verdad alguna, la complejidad de la realidad no siempre es agradable.

¿Era verdad? Suponía que si, además de que le dijo que estando en el momento y lugar inadecuado tendría que decidir entre la sangre misma y la sangre de alguien más, que si derramar más sangre era correcto o incorrecto con tal de salvar lo más preciado como el corazón de los ojos verdes era para ellos, en ese momento sabría que era entonces el significado de ser hombre.

No era tan tonto sabía que debía tomar decisiones al final de eso era la vida pero ¿Por qué lo de la sangre? ¿A dónde quiso llevar con eso? Además ¿Por qué tenía lagunas en su mente de esa noche?

-Vez no lo sabes

Los ojos de Felicia brillaron de emoción, dureza e intensidad que el rubio a veces no podía escapar de ellos. Arnold intento deshacer el agarre, le ponía nervioso cuando ella quería, eso no le gustaba, odiaba como siempre no tener el control en su ser, después de tantos años de entrenamiento y se daba cuenta que su mayor debilidad y su kriptonita era Helga.

Ella lo dejaba vulnerable aunque ni por la mente le pasara a la rubia…suspiro tratando de deshacer una última vez ese agarre tan fiero de la joven que ahora le miraba con ferocidad.

-Necesito estar solo

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía traviesamente –Déjame mostrarte…déjame enseñarte a que no siempre lo que crees correcto es lo correcto

-Fel…

-Shhh –Le interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios –No me has dejado, no lo has intentado Arnold, tu mundo de fantasía no es siempre el más correcto, yo te voy a enseñar y a demostrarte que uno debe ser como debe ser ante los demás para no ser comido por la peste, ellos lo son, tu y yo somos diferentes, tú lo sabes, te necesito –"Y tu poder" pensó sonriéndole seductoramente –Puedo ser la mujer para ti…la que necesitas y que algún día amaras –Cerro la distancia juntando los labios con los del rubio, quien solo dejo cerrar sus ojos tratando de aguantar pues…la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Helga tenía que salir de su vida.

Helga debía dejar de ser su debilidad

Helga no era para él, por la importancia que tenía para el mismo

Helga debía salir de su corazón y mente

Helga….Helga….siempre era ella, ¿Cuánto más lo atormentaría?

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _lamento la tardanza no podia entrar espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**

 ** _dejen sus hermosos reviews y votos ya que son los que me motivan a continuar :D_**


	9. CAPITULO 9 LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic tambien jejejej**

 **Recuerden que el fic es sin fines de lucro y de mi imaginacion como todos,**

 **Personaje que me pertenece y es ajeno de la serie es Felicia ;D**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9 LUNA Y SOL I**

* * *

 **LEYENDAS, MITOS Y VERDADES A MEDIAS I**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué tan cierto son aquellos cuentos que nos han mencionado en algún momento de nuestras vidas? ¿Qué tan real es lo irreal? ¿Qué tan verdad es lo imposible? ¿Qué es leyendas, mitos y que es cierto? ¿Quién tiene la verdad absoluta? ¿Qué es la verdad? ¿Quién puede decir que es correcto que no es? ¿Qué es correcto o incorrecto? ¿Cómo saber qué es lo que debemos hacer? Cuando la luz de la oscuridad atraviesa a mitad de la noche o del día ocultando la belleza de la luz resplandeciente en nuestros rostros._**

 ** _¿Dónde comienza la luz y termina la oscuridad? La oscuridad y la luz hermanas del mismo inicio, enemigas por naturaleza…_**

 ** _A.S._**

* * *

Arnold miraba por el ventanal de su habitación aun no podía creer que hubiera sucumbido a aquel beso de Felicia ¿Cómo había sido posible que fuera débil y dejara que ella uniera sus labios fríos a los de él?

Felicia era una mujer hermosa debía admitir que desde que la vio en San Lorenzo le había gustado, su cabello largo y pelirrojo que caía por sus hombros, su piel tez clara combinaba perfectamente con el color de su cabello y era suave, sus ojos dulces en apariencia de color miel pero con un brillo de fiereza provocaba que le gustara mirarla, le daban una apariencia dulce y delicada, sin saber bien porque, bueno lo sabía era un brillo que amaba ver en Helga cuando luchaba por algo que deseaba defender.

Aquella noche que ni siquiera recordaba, más que el primer beso que se dio con ella, después el recordaba que se había retirado porque Helga había aparecido en su mente y no podía mentirse a sí mismo, él no podía pensar en alguien que no fuera la rubia, desde ese momento Felicia se dio cuenta de que la presencia de la rubia era más fuerte de lo que había leído en su mente.

Eran tan diferentes y tan parecidas a la vez, Helga era toda una hermosa guerrera cuando lo deseaba, o cuando la situación lo ameritaba, siempre defendía lo que amaba, admiraba eso de ella, quizás porque él no tenía la misma fiereza para realizarlo, siempre había sido cobarde en ese aspecto, el no lucho por ella, pero tenía sus razones.

No quería perder…no más.

Pero al mismo tiempo era dulce, delicada, sensible e inocente, era pureza, algo exquisito en todos los sentidos, le enloquecía la dulzura y fuerza que podía mostrar la rubia en un solo momento, simplemente era perfecta para él, para el…

En cambio Felicia tenía la misma tenacidad para buscar lo que quería, lo que deseaba, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por ganar y obtener lo que deseaba no se rendía y su fortaleza era increíble.

Bastante femenina y melosa como normalmente le llegaron a gustar, coqueta, sutil y atrevida a la vez, pero claro ese tipo de chicas dejaron de tomar su interés cuando Helga ocupo por completo su corazón porque lo claro era que siempre estuvo ahí, y solo tomaron mayor fuerza. Pero sin una pizca de inocencia en su ser.

El ser de Felicia era muy diferente a la de Helga, demasiada nublada por la oscuridad.

No la amaba, ni siquiera le agradaba tanto para estar junto a ella, pero debía admitir que había algo en su mirada que lograba tenerlo en incógnita, despertaba su curiosidad, pero no le gustaba tanto como para tenerla de novia, entonces ¿Por qué dejo que lo besara?

Su respuesta era simple.

Estaba dolido, en un momento de debilidad donde no encontraba la luz al final del túnel.

El hoyo negro donde estaba ya no se asomaba nunca ni el sol ni la luna y estaba cansado, por ello permitió que sus labios de ella se posaran en los suyos, pero ni con ello lograba olvidar ni olvidaría nunca a la rubia de su corazón.

-Helga –Susurro en la oscuridad que había entrado ya por su habitación sin avisar, dejándolo solo con la poca luz de la luna, como aquella noche que se acostó para apagar un poco la culpa por besar a otra persona que no fuera la rubia con quien compartió su primer y únicos besos, y como aquella vez la luna se ocultó por una oscura nube. Dándole pasó a pensamientos más oscuros en su mente.

¿Por qué debía alejarse de ella?

¿Por qué siempre tenerle la fidelidad a alguien que quizá ya no piense en ti?

¿Por qué no buscar el amor en alguien más?

Sus pensamientos iban y venían confundiéndolo más y sin darse cuenta de que había un par de ojos rojos mirándolo desde las sombras de la noche.

.

.

.

Phoebe miraba con suspicacia a la rubia quien no quería responder por qué Alan se encontraba un viernes en la noche en el departamento de ella, Gerald platicaba con él, amablemente en la sala mientras Phoebe interrogaba a la rubia.

-Sabes que lo que yo más apoyo es que te olvides de mantecado

Ambas se sonrieron cómplices, algo melancólica la rubia ya que eso le traía momentos de antaño.

-Lo sé –Dejo salir el aire que había estado aguantando –No sé cómo es que termine siendo novia de Alan

-¿Helga? –Dijo sonriéndole con sarcasmo

La rubia rodo los ojos –Bien sí, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? Tan dulce y tan amoroso y yo…

-¿Tan débil?

-Si

-¿Quieres olvidar a…?

-Si Phoebs creo que ya…ya es tiempo –Dijo tristemente

-Creo que era tiempo desde hace mucho

-Te consta que si lo intente

-Pero siempre tu intensión bajo todo ese disfraz era por él y ambas lo sabemos

Helga guardo silencio pues sabía que a ella no la podía engañar, claro que en esa época tuvo muchos novios, pretendientes sobretodo, gente con quien quiso estar solo para intentar despertar los celos en Arnold, sabía que era improbable pero debía intentarlo.

Pero todo había sido en vano y luego…luego Arnold se fue.

-Lo sé Phoebs, pero ahora…ahora es diferente.

Tenía que ser diferente, eso pensaba la rubia mientras tomaba valor nuevamente para salir nuevamente y estar con su…su novio.

.

.

.

Felicia sonreía maliciosamente por fin estaba logrando estar cerca de Arnold y el plan que tenía estaría saliendo a pedir de boca, el haberse aliado con la sombra era la mejor oportunidad que pudo tomar, su abuelo que era uno de los jefes de la tribu de ojos verdes de San Lorenzo, la tomo bajo su cuidado, pero nunca será lo mismo, más bien nunca iban a lograr llenar el vacío que ella sintió cuando…

-Tú no tenías la culpa anciano –Susurro mirando el retrato del viejo Phill, para después acercarse a donde estaba el rubio dormido plácidamente –Y me vengue de él, como lo prometí padre

Acaricio la melena rubia de Arnold, este solo apretó los ojos fuertemente, ella sonrió, amaba atormentar la mente del rubio y eso hacía que lograra tener poder sobre de él, de ir un paso delante de él.

-Helga –Susurro moviéndose un poco el rubio en su lugar.

-Si claro…Helga –Dijo molesta la pelirroja, estaba harta de ese amor tan dulce, inmenso y puro que le tenía a la rubia, pero pronto comenzaría a atormentar al amor de su vida para seguir haciendo sufrir al rubio, así convencerlo.

Convencerlo de que ella era la mejor opción.

 _"Que yo debo ser la mujer del hombre milagro, yo y solo yo."_ Pensó con demanda mientras bajaba su mano por la frente del rubio quien se inquietó un poco más, ella solo sonrió con malicia para después dejar de tocarlo e irse lentamente del lado del rubio.

-Debo ser yo la única mujer en tu vida –Rio por lo bajo –Como tú piensas que ya soy, aunque no sea aun verdad lo será.

.

.

.

Helga despertó en medio de la noche sudando fuertemente con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la respiración agitada y con un mal presentimiento de aquella pesadilla que acababa de presentarse en su mente, una pequeña recopilación de lo que vivió en San Lorenzo cuando fue con Arnold y su grupo, pero una mujer de ojos de color rojo vivo tenía en sus brazos a Arnold y este no se veía como lo era…como lo conocía y….

La mataba…

-Arnold –Susurro débilmente mientras trataba de recuperarse, pero antes de terminar de serlo una dulce y seductora voz susurro en su oído como el viento cuando soplaba.

 _"El hombre milagro debe ser mío o morirá"_

Helga inmediatamente prendió la luz de su alcoba justo al momento de sentir una corriente de aire y un pequeño objeto cayo de las alturas, un objeto que no veía desde hace años.

Y parecía quemado.

-No –Susurro con voz quebrada

 _"¿Qué demonios pasaba?"_ pensó tomando el relicario en sus manos y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

La misma pregunta desde años atrás con respecto a Arnold…la misma paradoja sin resolver ¿Cuándo se resolvería?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo de mi fic y como les puse en el fic de Adolescencia tuve un pequeño accidente y por eso no habia estado actualizando, estoy mejor aun no estoy completamente recuperada pero ya tengo mas tiempo y puedo estar mas tiempo sentada jejejeje_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por su apoyo que me alientan a seguir escribiendo jejeje_**

 ** _Por favor voten por su fic favorito para que se actualice la semana que entra ese fic ;D_**

 ** _saludos y lindo inicio de semana_**


	10. CAPITUILO 10 LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **:) nos vemos abajo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 10 LUNA Y SOL II**_

 _ **LEYENDAS, MITOS Y VERDADES A MEDIAS II**_

* * *

 _ **¿Cuál es la diferencia? La realidad, es la única verdad absoluta ¿pero que hay con los mitos? Aquellas situaciones inexplicables, o vivencias que han pasado como leyendas de generación tras generación ¿Quién dice la verdad? ¿Quién miente? ¿Qué es verdad y que no lo es?**_

 _ **Al final los mitos o leyendas son basadas en parte de la realidad, lo que paso, pero que en el presente puede tomar un diferente curso, pues la vida siempre es inconstante y con nuestras decisiones podemos cambiar lo que aparentemente podría pasar si seguimos la línea.**_

 _ **A.P.S.**_

* * *

Helga caminaba despacio y pensativa hacia la casa de huéspedes, tenía que ver a Arnold, preguntarle muchas cosas, preguntarle ¿Qué podría significar lo que pasó la noche anterior? Necesitaba respuestas y sabía que el único que podía dárselas era el, pero no esperaba encontrarse con lo que encontró.

Arnold salía de su casa con una joven pelirroja pisándole casi los pies tratando de sujetarlo del brazo.

Arnold parecía incomodo pero aun así la joven lo pesco antes de terminar de bajar.

-¿Arnold?

-¡¿Helga?! –Dijo el rubio sobresaltado

-Hola –Dijo la joven aparentando tranquilidad pero tratando de envolver más fuerte al rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el rubio tratando de separarse de la joven, algo que no paso desapercibido para la rubia

-Necesito hablar contigo

Arnold se sorprendió por ello, pero antes de decir algo, Felicia hablo -¿De qué tienes que hablar con mi novio?

Helga miro con sorpresa al rubio.

Este también la miro con curiosidad.

Pero ella trato de respirar profundo para pasar el nudo de su garganta –Es algo privado –Dijo mirando con fiereza a la pelirroja

-Vamos adentro –Dijo Arnold, tratando de acercarse a ella

Felicia le miro con molestia –Pero se hace tarde, cariño y…

-Yo iba a caminar, tú me pediste que dejara que vinieras conmigo, pero yo no tengo nada que ver contigo

Felicia le miro molesta –Bien pero quizás sea bueno aclararle a esta chica que…

-No hay nada que aclarar –Miro a la rubia quien miraba confundida la escena –Ven Helga.

Estaba por terminar la distancia con el rubio cuando sintió la mano fría de la pelirroja y una fuerte mirada que le dio escalofrió de momento –Es mío, no lo olvides –Murmuro con dureza la joven pero Helga estaba algo distraída sentía su cabeza fría como el hielo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar como debía. Arnold se puso en medio de ambas

-Basta…

-Si no haces lo que…

-Felicia detente con tus locuras y te dije que a ella no la molestaras

Ella sonrió burlonamente –Entonces ya sabes…que hacer –Dijo seductoramente tocando el mentón del rubio

Helga parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder reaccionar -¿Qué…que fue todo eso?

-Nada, no te preocupes.

-Tu novia es bastante rara…

-No es mi novia –Dijo Arnold cortante –Vamos a sentarnos

-Ok

-¿Qué tenías que decirme?

Helga suspiro antes de comenzar a relatarle todo lo que había pasado la noche pasada.

.

.

.

Felicia miraba con molestia cuando los rubios se sentaron, pero ya sabía que era lo que Helga iba a comentarle al rubio, había logrado leer sus pensamientos antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a hablar con su amado, ahora lo que debía hacer es ver de qué modo iba a explicarle a Arnold que ella no tuvo nada que ver.

Aunque en realidad, no le importaba si él sabía que fue ella, en realidad era mejor.

Así el rubio sabría de lo que era capaz.

Además se lo merecía porque el…él y ella habían sido los causantes de que industrias futuro fracasara y fuera descubierto el papel que documentaba que esa colonia pobre era histórica y por lo tanto no se debía destruir.

Por esa razón su familia se destrozó, Schek fue a la cárcel, su madre fue a prisión también por cómplice.

Y ella…ella tuvo que irse del país para evitar problemas y que se la llevaran a una casa hogar, fue ahí donde fue a la aldea de los ojos verdes y donde descubrió que su padre pertenecía a una de las familias de aquella tribu.

Pero jamás pensó que entrar a esa tribu le daría la oportunidad de conocer a Arnold y a su familia así como sus amigos y que tendría la oportunidad de vengarse.

-Y pronto podre poner en práctica todo mi poder para poder hacerlos sufrir como yo sufrí, como mis padres sufrieron.

Sonrió maliciosamente sin darse cuenta de que alguien le observaba.

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue lo que se quemó?

-Es…un objeto… -Susurro la rubia –En fin solo quería saber que estabas bien. Fue un sueño muy real.

Arnold sonrió con melancolía –Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Helga

Helga rodo los ojos –En tus sueños Arnoldo, lo que me molesto fue el objeto que se quemo

-¿Era muy importante? –Pregunto ahora más curioso

-Si…fue algo importante para mí

-¿No me dirás que fue?

Helga sonrió burlonamente –Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte

-Helga –La tomo de la mano –Hablo enserio, puede que sea importante

Helga se sonrojo levemente –No…lo fue, pero ya…ya no

-¿Segura?

Helga se soltó del agarre –Por supuesto Arnoldo, ¿Por qué debería seguir siendo importante cuando…?

-¿Cuándo que Helga?

-Nada

-¿Segura?

-Si…no…debo irme

-Helga

Pero la rubia siguió su camino esta vez, sin poder ser detenida por él, ni voltear al llamado del rubio, este solo suspiro frustrado, el amor que tenía dentro comenzaba a quemarle fuertemente.

Quería gritar, quería huir, quería amarla, quería hacerle ver lo que sentía por ella, pero…

Le habían cortado todo rastro de sus alas, ahora solo quedaba resignación y dolor por no poder estar con la persona que amaba y que a la vez debía despreciar, vaya ironía.

Él no lo hacía para ocultar sus sentimientos porque nunca fue así, pero debía ocultarlos para evitar el final que siempre estaba presente en sus sueños.

Y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar, pero algo de todo eso no entendía.

Felicia seguramente…esa era su única respuesta, ella se lo advirtió, y comenzaba a sospechar que las leyendas no eran solo leyendas ni tampoco eran mitos.

En realidad quien se había encargado de todo ello, era la misma pelirroja que anhelaba su poder, su mismo padre de ella se lo había dicho así como le había confesado que no era su padre, si no su tío, pero que la amaba y la amaba como una hija más.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué tanto rencor en ella? ¿Por qué tanta sed de poder?

No lo entendía.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito a lo lejos, exactamente a la dirección que había ido la rubia.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento antes de querer ir hacia allá, pero entonces una sombra se interpuso entre él y el camino.

Pronto su visión fue cubierta de sombras y su corazón se desgarro al oír un siguiente grito desgarrador.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento la demora**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic**_

 _ **que esta por llegar a su final :D**_

 _ **espero que les este gustando**_

 ** _y por favor no olviden dejarme un review y ponerme que fic les gustaria que actualizara_**

 ** _saludos_**

 ** _bonito inicio de semana_**


	11. CAPITULO 11 LA DESAPARICION DEL AMOR

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento la demora pero aqui dejo un nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11 ¿NO ME RECUERDAS?**

* * *

 **¿DÓNDE ESTAS?**

* * *

 _ **Y de pronto la oscuridad del infinito cubrió la luz que daba vida a mi universo.**_

 _ **La luz que daba vida y sentido a la misma vida.**_

 _ **Luz celestial que iluminaba el universo lleno de sombras.**_

 _ **Luz que llenaba con caricias el vacío infinito.**_

 _ **Ahora solo queda la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Una oscuridad infinita.**_

 _ **A.P.S.**_

* * *

Miraba aquellos ojos azules que reflejaban no solo miedo sino también confusión, sus celestes que tanto amaba que tanto lo hacían enloquecer estaban opacados por la sombra que la aurora le envolvía.

No podía hacer nada, sentía el cuerpo inmovilizado y no comprendía porque tampoco sus labios se podían despegar y poder decirle a aquella amada suya que todo estaría bien, que le amaba, que no la abandonaría, pero algo en su interior le decía que no le creería.

Helga no estaba bien. Lo sabía, lo notaba, su mirada se lo decía. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un destello rojo atravesó a la rubia y entonces su corazón se partió. Vio como la aurora de los ojos de Helga se hacía más pequeña, ella le miro con horror y su corazón se vacío como el suyo.

-¡Nooo!

Despertó de aquella pesadilla, sudando, no recordaba gran parte de lo que había estado soñando solo esto último que le había dejado con un mal sabor de boca.

-¿Arnold?

Enfoco su mirada hacia la voz y distinguió a su mama. -¿Qué…que?

No podía articular, estaba seguro de que olvidaba algo, estaba confundido.

-¿Estas bien hijo? –Toco su frente –La fiebre ya cedió

-¿Fiebre?

-Si cariño te desmayaste cuando ibas a salir de la casa

¿Desmayar? Trato de recordar y entonces… -¡¿Helga?!

-¿Helga?

-Mama Helga…ella grito y entonces…

-Arnold

-Mama debo ir a buscarla –Dijo tratando de levantarse y su madre le miraba confundida

-¿Quién es Helga cariño?

Arnold le miro sin comprender -¿Qué…?

-¿Quién es cariño? ¿Una amiga nueva?

Eso no estaba bien, ¿acaso estaba aún dormido?

.

.

.

Una rubia se encontraba en su cama, despertando de aquella pesadilla terrible, aquella donde sentía que perdía algo, pero que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era, en el sueño había creído saber que era pero ahora…

No entendía...si era tan importante ¿Por qué no lograba recordarlo?

-Ohio Helga

Esta miro a su amiga desde la puerta de su alcoba, sonrió tratando de verse tranquila, pero no lo estaba.

-Japonés no Phoebs, tengo dolor de cabeza.

-Entendido Helga, español –Ambas sonrieron -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Aún me siento algo… -Trato de pensar la palabra correcta –Un poco confundida –Se sincero

-Es normal, te diste un gran golpe en la cabeza por lo que me contaron.

-Tengo una fuerte laguna en mi mente, Phoebs, siento que he olvidado algo importante pero no sé qué es.

-Tranquila, seguramente después lo recordaras, no debes forzarte recuerda que el doctor dijo que no debes presionarte, y que debes guardar reposo, por eso te traigo el desayuno.

-Gracias Phoebs.

-Por nada, hoy pedí permiso así que estaré contigo todo el día, por cierto Alan llamo

-Gracias Phoebe, en un rato le marco

-Nos vemos ahorita Hel

-Si

Helga miro su teléfono celular, sentía un gran vacío en su corazón pero no comprendía porque, además del dolor de cabeza terrible.

¿Qué había olvidado? Si era tan importante ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

.

.

.

Arnold no comprendía ¿Cómo su familia había olvidado a una persona? Su padre tampoco recordaba del todo a Helga, es más confundieron su nombre en varias ocasiones, era muy extraño pero ahora se sentía como cuando Helga era ignorada por sus padres, no solo no recordaban a la persona que había sido tan importante para él, sino también a Gerald, su mejor amigo.

Ahora se sentía algo confundido pero también solo.

-¿Qué tienes Arnold?

Felicia le miraba divertida desde la puerta de la casa de huéspedes.

-Nada –Dijo malhumorado

-¿Qué? Estas así porque Helga te olvido ¿no?

-¿Qué? –Arnold miro sin comprender a la pelirroja pero esta solo siguió sonriendo

Arnold inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia el departamento de la rubia, sin importarle si Felicia lo seguía o no.

Aunque esta solo había sonreído sin moverse, al final de cuentas no importaba, porque su plan estaba saliendo perfectamente como había planeado y pronto Arnold Shortman sufriría las consecuencias por lo que había hecho a su familia años atrás, sentiría lo que sintió ella cuando todo su mundo se vino abajo.

.

.

.

Arnold llego al departamento de la rubia, vio a Alan en la puerta seguramente esperando a que la rubia saliera, pero no le importaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el castaño

-Vine a buscar a Helga es obvio ¿No?

-Deja en paz a mi novia.

-Necesito verla solamente

-Es que acaso no comprendes que…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Una rubia de ojos azules salió de ahí e inmediatamente saludo al castaño –Hola bobo –Dijo cariñosamente

Arnold sintió un sudor corriéndole por todo el cuello hasta la espina dorsal, sin saber bien porque su corazón se encogió y comenzó a latir lentamente.

Helga miro al rubio que estaba observando toda la escena desde atrás de su novio –¿Qué se le ofrece?

Arnold se sobresaltó sin poder responder.

-Ves ella no quiere verte ¿Verdad amor?

Helga miro sin comprender a Alan -¿Cómo?

-¿Helga? –Logro preguntar Arnold una vez saliendo del shock, pero al ver los zafiros destelleando con confusión, sabía que la pesadilla de aquella noche no era solo una pesadilla.

Era una advertencia o era lo que estaba pasando en realidad y alguien había provocado que Helga entrara en esta situación confusa.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco?

Arnold sintió su corazón romperse al tiempo en que Alan miraba con confusión la situación, había deseado tantas veces que Helga olvidara el amor que sentía por Arnold pero jamás había deseado que ella olvidara por completo al rubio, ya que eso era algo extremo.

Pensó en un momento que era una broma de Helga pero al ver que está realmente estaba confundida, supo que no era así.

-¿Helga? –Pregunto el castaño al no escuchar que el rubio no decía nada –Es Arnold, no estés jugando Helga.

-No es broma, no sé quién es –Dijo la rubia algo estresada y más confundida -¿Te conozco entonces?

Arnold sintió una terrible daga en el corazón, ahora sí, no había marcha atrás, en este momento sentía que había perdido ahora si al amor de su vida y todo comenzó con la gran distancia que el mismo había puesto entre ellos para poder salvarla, aunque quizás esto era mejor, la mantendría a salvo y lejos de él, sin lastimarla, tal vez esto era lo mejor.

La amaba pero si amarla significaba perderla, era mejor no amarla, pero como no podía dejar ese sentimiento, siempre pensó en hacerse a un lado ya que al amarla la ponía en riesgo y aunque la lastimara debía dejarla para no perderla para siempre.

Pero ahora la había perdido para siempre, y su amor seguía ahí. Pero quizás era lo mejor.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando Helga se quejaba al sentir un pequeño golpe en su brazo que seguramente le había dado Gerald al pasar por ahí, pero estaba totalmente equivocado.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo capitulo del fic**_

 _ **mil gracias por su apoyo y por su paciencia**_

 ** _saludos_**


	12. CAPITULO 12 UNA DIFICIL DECISION

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora pero espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 LA DECISION DE ARNOLD**

* * *

 **PRIORIDADES.**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por el amor de tu vida? Muchas veces prometemos, decimos y juramos hacer cosas inimaginables, fantasiosas y demás por la persona que dices amar pero si en una situación determinada se mostrara la oportunidad de demostrar todas aquellas dulces palabras que le dices al ser amado, ¿Qué harías?**_

 _ **¿Hasta dónde podría llegar tu amor? ¿Qué serias capaz de sacrificar? ¿Tu amor propio? El amor comienza con uno mismo para poder amar a otra persona, atenderla, cuidarla y protegerla.**_

 _ **Pero ¿Qué es un sacrificio? ¿Realmente es un sacrificio? Cuando realmente se ama a una persona no es un sacrificio en si, pues siempre que amas, siempre buscaras la felicidad de la persona que amas.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Arnold miraba Helga con melancolía y preocupación, él no se pudo acercar mas, Felicia le miraba desde el otro extremo de donde estaban ellos, sabia que ella lo había provocado, sabia perfectamente eso, y no sabia como detenerlo.

¿Cómo podía detener la furia de aquella joven?

¿Cómo se supone que lo haría? Ni siquiera se podía controlar adecuadamente.

-Yo…será mejor que me vaya

Helga solo miro un minuto al rubio, sin decir nada, pues aun le dolía el brazo sin comprender porque y de donde venía aquella molestia, no se había pegado, no creía que le hubiera dado algún dolor por alguna mala postura, no es un dolor que fuera normal, sentía como agujas en su codo.

Alan miro al rubio con mayor confusión -¿Enserio te vas a ir ahorita?

El rubio no respondió en ese momento, Felicia sonrío burlonamente, desapareciendo entre las luces que alumbraban el pasillo, Helga solamente miraba sin comprender ¿Quién era el? Esa mirada era la que no soportaba ya…

Que su amada Helga no lo reconociera, no poder ni siquiera acercarse y ver en esos azules ojos una chispa de lo que el miraba, sabiendo el amor que ambos se tenían pero sin poder siquiera acercarse ni una pequeña mirada de complicidad.

Ahora el amor de ella había desaparecido, para siempre…no podía….

No.

-Lo siento es mejor que…

Gerald miraba aún más confundido toda esa escena.

-Yo…nos vemos

Helga solo lo miro alejarse.

Gerald no comprendía.

Y Alan solo podía tener sentimientos encontrados.

.

.

.

Felicia miraba con satisfacción al rubio quien se acercaba a ella.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Por qué no? –Ella torció una pequeña mueca burlona

-Felicia para…

-No lo hare

-¿Por qué no?

-Tu corazón debe ser mío o de nadie, Arnoldo

-No me llames así.

-Oh lo siento ya sé que solamente ella puede llamarte así –Rio por lo bajo –Perdona ya ni ella ¿Cierto? Jamás volverás a oírlo de ella.

-¿Tanto crees en esas profecías? ¿Por qué no dejaste que ella …al menos?

-¿Qué? ¿Pelara?

Arnold no dijo nada, él sabía muy bien las leyendas, mitos o profecías de la tribu de ojos verdes

-Sabes cuál sería el resultado

-No necesariamente debe ser así

-Te estoy haciendo un favor, mi querido niño milagro

-No me estás haciendo ningún favor

-Bueno como sea. –Se acercó al rubio –Necesitas elegirme, es nuestro destino

Arnold se alejó inmediatamente de ella. –Estás equivocada Felicia, así de ese modo nunca podrás conseguir ni mi amor ni el de nadie.

-Veremos –Susurro la joven sonriendo aun con malicia

Arnold prefirió seguir su camino, tenia demasiado en que pensar.

.

.

.

Helga miraba confundida a su amiga, no comprendía, si es verdad todo lo que decían entonces ¿Por qué olvidaba a una persona que fue tan importante en su vida?

Y entonces una vivida imagen apareció en su cabeza, la cual le congelo la sangre.

Ella…ella…

Estaba muerta.

-Phoebe…

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Solo… -No lograba rescatar todo pero sentía un miedo atroz –Cuéntame mas sobre ese lugar que dices.

Necesitaba saber mas de aquel lugar, necesitaba conocer mas, no comprendía porque pero tenía una corazonada, o quizás solo era curiosidad de saber.

-Claro Hel

Alan solo escuchaba atentamente, llenándose de mas detalles que quizás la rubia le había omitido en el pasado, aun no sabía que hacer o que pensar por un lado estaba su amor por ella, pero por el otro detestaría estar en el lugar de Arnold, lo cual era pena por el, debe ser horrible estar enamorado de alguien y que esa amada persona lo olvidara, olvidara todo su pasado, su historia, el amor, todo lo que sentía y le daba vida, esa vida que no lograba despertar en ella, el había sido testigo de ese amor que tanto le profesaba la rubia, y nunca, nunca logro despertarlo el.

Pero lo mas importante es ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Amarla y callar? ¿Amarla o dejarla ir? ¿Amarla y luchar por su felicidad o mas bien su propia felicidad?

Maldita paradoja.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba a su padre y abuela con melancolía. –Se que me dijeron tu y mama que los jefes de la tribu vendrían para poderme ayudar a controlar mis emociones e incluso para saber si lo que soñaba y demás podrían evitarse tragedias, pero… -Suspiro –Ya no es necesario

-¿Qué dices Arnold? –Pregunto su padre.

-Felicia provoco algo pero…creo que es…es lo mas mejor

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Arnold cerro los ojos –No se bien, pero…provoco que Helga olvidara su amor por mi, es decir….yo jamás existí en su vida

-Pero Arnold.

-No papa, creo que es…mejor eso

-Pero es injusto, hijo, ustedes se aman y…

-Si pero no quiero ni puedo estar cerca de ella, es peligroso y yo…no quería hacerle daño, por eso no me había acercado a ella desde que volvimos de San Lorenzo.

-Si hijo pero eras mas joven

-No…no puedo, compréndanme no la puedo...no quiero que pase lo que… -Se callo abruptamente

-Arnold no estoy de acuerdo

-Lo se pero creo que es lo mejor

-¿Enserio?

Arnold no respondió ante la mirada severa que le envió su abuela. Quien cuando deseaba podía ser seria y estar cuerda en los momentos que la necesitaba, sonrío por dentro.

-No se pero…¿Acaso no si amas, sacrificas por el bienestar de la otra persona?

Gertie solo miro con molestia a su nieto, no estaba de acuerdo, el amor de dos personas es para compartirlo y ser uno en su mente. Miles solo pensaba que la vida era injusta y la prueba que le habían puesto a su pequeño era demasiado grande, ambos eran tan jóvenes. Y pese a todo Felicia también lo era, estaba errada pero si mirábamos mas atrás su propia familia la había puesto en el camino obscuro, o quizás solo desde el ángulo donde lo vieras.

Arnold solo miraba la fotografía que tenia sobre su escritorio _"te prometo Helga que estarás a salvo, asi tenga que dar mi vida por ello, aun si eso significa que deba…perderte aunque te amé"_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Lamento mucho la demora pero espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **por favor no olviden sus votos ;D**_

 _ **y mil gracias por la paciencia y sus hermosos reviews**_

 _ **slaudos**_


	13. CAPITULO 13 LUZ LUNAR I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **Espero que se encuentren bien, perdonen por la demora pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo**

 **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D**

 **saludos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 BUSCANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

 _ **¿Cuándo la vida es tan cruel con uno mismo como puedes seguir adelante? ¿Cómo decidir entre el amor o el desamor? ¿Cómo lograr obtener el amor de alguien que ni siquiera sabias que tenias en tu vida? ¿Cómo lograr recordar lo que nunca fue? ¿Cómo saber del amor que supuestamente era tu vida, si no recuerdas?**_

 _ **¿Cómo convencerse uno mismo de que es lo correcto o no? ¿Cómo lograr hacer las cosas sin cuestionarte si es lo correcto o no?**_

 _ **Maldita paradoja de nunca terminar…**_

 _ **Ser o no ser…siempre es la cuestión**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga miraba sin poder comprender, sin poder creer, pero las pruebas ahí estaban en su alcoba, Phoebe se lo enseño prácticamente todo, todos aquellos libros y libros que ella había escrito de amor, amor y Arnold…

Miraba al rubio que estaba justo enfrente de donde se encontraba, estaba comprando algo.

-Helga –Susurro Alan a su lado

-Alan necesito estar sola por favor

El castaño solo la miro con dolor en su corazón, pese a todo ella no podía dejarlo pasar y seguir con su vida, solo estuvo unos días sin él y ya lo estaba buscando, quería estar a su lado, de eso ya no había duda.

Suspiro mientras se alejaba de ella.

Debía soltarla, debía abandonarla por su propio bien, por su felicidad.

La rubia se fue acercando al rubio quien se encontraba aun de espaldas cuando estuvo a muy poca distancia de él, se detuvo…

Su corazón latia fuertemente.

Todos esos días tuvo la sensación que su corazón estaba vació que había algo que en su vida faltaba.

Algo le fue arrebatado…

Phoebe decía que era el amor por el rubio, aunque ella había aceptado no tener nada con él, ese sentimiento era parte de su vida, parte de ella y quizás el impulso para seguir adelante.

-¿Arnold? –Susurro

El rubio se quedo congelado al escuchar aquella voz.

No quería voltear pero debía.

Lentamente dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la rubia

-Helga….

La rubia le miraba con sus ojos intensos azules, aun confundidos pero pudo notar la firmeza en ellos, no había duda de lo que sea que fuese a hacer o decirle.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces que puede hacer Arnold? –Pregunto Stella con preocupación

-No queremos que nuestro hijo crea que esto es una maldición y que termine siendo infeliz durante toda su vida.

-Lamento mucho en verdad lo que Felicia ha provocado para que Arnold no este feliz, pero…no podemos romper el hechizo que ella provoco los únicos que pueden superarlo son los afectados

-Arnold no va a buscar a Helga –Murmuro Stella

-Pero quizás ella si –Dijo el viejo de la tribu que estaba un poco mas atrás –Ella…es decir la que este destinada a estar al lado del niño milagro debe ser de espíritu fuerte y para ello deberá pasar varias pruebas.

-Profecías ¿Cómo quieren que dejemos que unas profecías decidan la felicidad de nuestro hijo?

-Miles…

-Es que no, es injusto lo que esa mujer ha provocado en la vida de mi hijo y no la queremos mas aquí

-Entiendo su molestia Miles pero no puedo llevármela, ella ya es adulta y puede tomar las decisiones que ella considere mejor en su vida

-Ustedes le metieron la idea de que una profecía puede mas que el amor verdadero que se construye con los días y no que se destruye por ambición o por cumplir expectativas idiotas de una profecía o de una nación

Stella solo miro preocupada a su esposo no sabia si el modo de responderles ocasionara mas problemas pero en algo tenia razón su esposo, la felicidad de uno mismo la decide uno mismo, no los demás.

-Mire como ya les hemos dicho su hijo nació con un don, es especial desde que vino al mundo, el solamente el mismo también tiene la fuerza y el poder para realizar cambios, pero eso dependerá de él, por eso lo enviamos de nuevo aquí, el no debe huir mas.

-No comprendo ¿Qué es lo que esperan que pase? –Pregunto nerviosamente la mujer castaña

-Nada de lo que no fuera a pasar.

-Felicia vino al mundo también para un propósito –Comento una anciana del otro lado –Si ella decide usarlo para mal o para bien, será juzgada en su momento, pero nosotros ya no podemos controlarla aunque quisiéramos, y si ella esta errónea en su camino tampoco podemos condenarla y abandonarla, solo nos quedara estar a su lado como la familia que es nuestra tribu.

Stella suspiro frustrada -¿No harán nada?

-No podemos Stella espero que puedan comprendernos

Miles también resignado miro al suelo –Al menos podemos pedirles que Felicia no viva mas aquí ¿Cierto?

El anciano jefe de la tribu sonrió amablemente –Ella se va a cambiar, vivirá donde nosotros estemos

-¿seguirá en la ciudad?

El anciano solo asintió

-Algo es algo –Comento Miles mirando a su esposa

.

.

.

-Perdón por mi reacción de hace rato, Helga

La rubia no respondió, estaba concentrada en su malteada pero era mas para no mirar aquellos ojos verdes hermosos que tanto le causaban.

¿Cómo recordar lo perdido?

¿Cómo amar lo que no se supo amado?

¿Cómo saber si es correcto o no, lo que no recuerdas?

Suspiro frustrada

-No esperaba verte –Comento el rubio bajando la mirada triste

-Arnold…quiero que me…quiero que me cuentes todo sobre nosotros

Arnold la miro sin comprender

-Phoebe me conto todo

-¿Todo? –Pregunto el rubio sin comprender

-Arnold… -Lo miro un segundo -¿Por qué no me acuerdo de ti?

Arnold la miro sorprendido –Yo…

-Se que algo tiene que ver contigo, Phoebe me comento de la vez que fuimos todos a San Lorenzo y cuando volviste…lo de tu abuelo…y…

Arnold se puso tenso a la mención de su abuelo

No respondió

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué? –Pregunto un poco a la defensiva

-¿No me diras?

 _"¿Decirte que te amo?" "¿Para matarte a ti también? No gracias"_

-Lo único que puedo decirte –Dijo mirándola a los ojos zafiros que le miraban con algo de molestia pero esa determinación que siempre amo de ella. –Que somos amigos –Susurro con un hilo de voz

-¿Amigos? –Pregunto ella con confusión -¿Entonces tu….no me amas?

Phoebe le había comentado tanto de todo su amor por el rubio y….¿Solo siempre amigos? Debió tener una aunque fuera diminuta, una esperanza ¿No?

-¿Entonces podremos hacer eso? –Pregunto la rubia después de un incómodo silencio

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Arnold ahogándose un poco con el café.

-Pues seguir como amigos ¿O que pensabas? –Pregunto la rubia tranquilamente mientras tomaba su malteada

-No creo que sea una buena compañía

-¿Qué si eso no me importa Arnoldo?

Arnold abrió los ojos ante esa respuesta al igual que la rubia quien inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse.

-Perdóname yo….

-No esta bien –Sonrió de lado –Asi me decías.

¿Cómo saberlo? No recordaba ni J del rubio que estaba enfrente de ella, era como si esa parte de su vida le hubiera sido arrancada de su mente, como si nunca hubiera existido, se sentía que vivía una realidad que no era de ella.

Eso le asustaba.

Pero no quería vivir sin ella tampoco, de eso estaba segura, además de que…sabia que era importante para ella, entonces ¿Por qué dejarla de lado?

No quería y sobretodo no podía.

Quería saber.

Quería averiguar y….

Sobretodo sentía la necesidad de saber todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Entonces? –Dijo tímidamente la rubia

Arnold hizo involuntario, poso su mano sobre la de ella, ella se sobresalto un poco pero no la quito.

-¿Eso quieres? –La miro de una forma enternecedora y cálida, sintió algo nuevo en su ser y eso mismo le provoco un leve sonrojo en su mano ¿Qué demonios era lo que sentía?

-Si… -Susurro débilmente

Arnold sonrió –Creo que amigo si puedo ser una buena compañía

Helga sonrió dulcemente, se sintió tranquila y feliz, no sabia bien porque, no entendia algo que obviamente debía entender pero sabia que era lo correcto al sentir la paz que ya llevaba en su ser.

-Gracias

Arnold sonrió mientras soltaba la mano de la rubia -¿quieres otra malteada?

-Quizás…. –Respondio de buen humor la rubia

A lo lejos alguien les miraba con molestia.

-Ni creas rubia que te lo quedaras, la muerte y la vida, pero cualquiera de las dos puede triunfar y yo triunfare sobre lo que sea que tenga que pasar para cumplir mi destino.


End file.
